Nuestro destino
by Dayan
Summary: Cap 9 Hao tiene raptada a Anna¿conseguiran yoh y los demas salarla?Jeanne ya aparecio que pasara al respecto eso y mucho mas en este finc y sobre too muxas parejas AxY LxP HHxT LxMAdvertencia capitulo 4 5 6 contienen algo de Lime
1. La chica del Rin 1 parte

**Capítulo 1 :La Chica Del Rin  
Por: Dayan  
Aquí traigo mi 3 historia,espero que os guste es un poco loco pero bueno..  
(------Cambio de escena------)  
Letra en negrita: Flahs Back y canciones  
Luces cámaras y acción:

* * *

**

Luchador no es aquel que lucha, sino, el que no se rinde!

¿Os estareís preguntando quien soy yo no?mi nombre es Pilica,Pilica Ainu,pero cuando subo al Rin soy la que tiene el poder,es muy raro que una chica se dedique a la lucha¿Qué como empezó todo?  
Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 7 años….  
**Flas Back**  
-Papá vamos a entrenar por favor enseñame  
-Pilica la lucha no es para damas como tú…  
En eso una Pilica de 7 años rompe a llorar  
-Pilica anda ve con mamá,papá y yo tenemos mucho trabajo  
-Pero Horohoro…  
En eso la madre de Pilica se la lleva a la cocina  
-Mamá porque papá nunca me deja ir con el i con Horo?  
-Pilica,ya sabes como es tu padre,piensa que esas cosas son para chicas¿quieres ver una cosa?  
-Siii  
La Madre de Pilica se la lleva a la parte trasera de la casa y se paran delante de las puertas,en eso la madre abre la puerta;la niña se quedo boquiabierta,Era un espacio muy grande.lleno de colchonetas,pesas,sacos de boxeo etc…  
-Mamá nunca había estado aquí  
-Como tu padre se entere nos mata,Shhh  
En eso entran Horohoro y su padre corriendo  
-Nadeshiko,ya vienen mete a Pilica en la casa vamos.  
Los cuatro se metieron en la casa,todos estaban contra una esquina de una habitación,de pronto se rompieron los cristales de su habitación,y Pilica y Horohoro se metieron debajo de la cama que había,de pronto unos hombres vestidos de negro entraron en la habitación con grandes espadas,su padre los intentó defender,pero no pudo  
-Es mejor que se rinda,lo voy a matar  
-Nuncaaaa  
En eso el padre de Pilica fue a darle una patada pero el hombre lo tiró al suelo y le puso la espada en el cuello.  
-No te rendistes,aquí tienes lo que te mereces.  
El hombre sin pensarselo más hundió su espada en el corazón de aquel hombre,la sacó y salió un chorro de sangre,que empapó la espada,y parte de la vestimenta que tenía la mujer sujetada por el otro hombre.La tiraron en la cama  
-No te resistas si no quieres acabar como tu esposo  
-Dejadme  
Los hombres siguieron sus instintos sanguinarios y cogieron la espada ya bañada,por la sangre de el padre de Pilica y se la clavaron en el estómago,produciendo un grito ahogador en la habitación,que después se dirigió al corazón,la sangre traspasó la cama y caía en forma de gota sobre los niños  
-Hermano….-Decía llorando Pilica  
Horohoro simplemente estaba atónito,no creía lo que veía,cuando los hombres se fueron,sacó a su hermana de allí a la fuerza,la introdujo en el bosque,y la llevó a casa de sus abuelos,y desde ese día Horohoro ni Pilica volvieron a ser los mismos  
**Fin Flas Back**  
-Esa es mi historia,cuando subo al Rin y le rompo las narices a esos inútiles,siento como si estuviera vengando a mis padres,y me siento orgullosa por eso.  
-A este lado del Rin tenemos a El hombre de Hierro  
Una voz le indicaba a Pilica que este era su combate así que espero a que pronunciaran su nombre  
-Y en este otro lado Pilica Ainu  
En esto Pilica subió con unos pantalones rojos,una camiseta negra los guantes y un casco para protegerla  
-Que empieze  
-Preparate bonita vas a salir de aquí con unos golpes de más  
-Eso te crees tú  
Pilica se avalanzó al hombre ,pero este lo esquivó y la tiró al piso  
-Maldito degenerado  
-Te lo advertí nenita,te perdono si esta noche aceptas venir conmigo  
-Yo no soy una fulana..  
Y diciendo eso Pilica fue corriendo hacía donde estaba él y ñe dió una patada en el estómago,dejandolo sin aire boca abajo en el suelo,lo dejó boca abajo,y cuando se intentó levantar Pilica le propinó un golpe en la espalda  
-3,2,1,0 Pilica es la ganadora  
-Esto no se va a quedar así nenita  
A la salida Pilica vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra pegada  
-Ey nenita ven acá,me tienes que pagar por estos golpes  
-Es lo que se merece la gente como tú  
El hombre se acercó hacia ella rapidamente y la tumbo  
-Mejor que me suelte,sino quiere sufrir  
-Así? y que me vas hacer-dijo sacandole una navaja  
-Que me suelte  
-Creo que la señorita a dicho que la sueltes-dijo una voz en la sombra  
-Jajajaja  
El hombre de aquella misteriosa voz se avalanzó sobre el que estaba encima de Pilica y le propinó varios golpes,dejando al hombre insconciente.  
-Está bien?  
-Quién es usted  
El hombre salió de las sombras,distinguido por sus ojos dorados y su pelo,vestido de negro y verde  
-Tao,Ren Tao  
-De que me sonará ese nombre?  
-Tendrá tiempo de pensarlo en el camino mejor será que venga conmigo,Pilica Ainu

* * *

**Final del capítulo 1 este es más corto que los demás,debido a que es una introducción,espero que os guste, lo continúo si llego a las 4 rewies.besitosss**


	2. Mi nuevo destino

Capítulo2 ¿Mi nuevo destino?  
Por: Dayan  
**Ejem solo he conseguido un rewie xD no es que mis historias sean interesantes xD pero me gusta escribir y cuando la inspiración me llega no puedo hacer otra cosa,además solo hace un día que la publique  
Gracias al rewie que me mandastes Lovelen me pedistes un capítulo más largo y aquí lo tienes lo prometido es deuda,  
(----Cambio de escena----)  
Letras en negrita: Canciones  
Que empieze la historia

* * *

**

**-**Len Tao?De que me sonará ese nombre

-Tendrá tiempo de pensarlo en el camino,Pilica Ainu

En eso el chico de cabellos morados y ojos dorados la metió en el coche a pesar de que ella se resistía,intentó salir,no pudo el chicose aseguró de poner los seguros,la chica no dejaba de maldecir y gritar

-Veo que su educación no es adecuada,bueno ya habrá tiempo de educarla

-Pero que se ha creido? a donde me lleva? le ordeno que pare

El joven giró con fuerza el volante y estacionó el auto enfrente de una casa,casi oculta por árboles,pero se podía divisar sus dos pisos,y unos jardines,muy bien arreglados,el chico abrió la puerta trasera,y extendió su mano hacia Pilica,esta no salía,así que al joven chino no le quedó otra opción de cargarla y meterla en la casa

-Pero que demonios crees que haces¡Sueltemee!

-Señorita ahora lo entenderá todo

En eso aparecieron4 extrañas figuras tapadas pos dos capuchas una de color negro,que casi ni se distinguía, otra de color rojo,luego una persona más pequeña portaba una de un tono rosa y otro de un tono azul fuerte.

-No entiendo

-Creo que no se da cuenta del peligro que corre verdad?

-No entiendo a que se refiere

-Que ingenua eres,tu padre fue uno de los mayores asesinos que han pisado esta Tierra,tu padre era un hombre que buscaba paz, siempre protegió a los débiles con sus puños y espada.

-Mi...padre?

-Así es señorita,pero lo que no sabes esque tu padre poseía poderes,y por eso las fuerzas del mal lo buscaban,cuando murió asesinado,los hombres buscaron a sus dos hijos,cuyos también tenían poderes.

-Y mi hermano?

Diciendo esto la persona de la capa azul fuerte dejó al descubierto su rostro dejando a una Piica sorprendida,que se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano,con lágrimas en los ojos,este la recibió con toda la emocion del mundo

-Hermano que es lo que está pasando

-Pilica,todos los que estamos aquí es por que nuestros padres han sido gente con grandes podéres mágicos,o les han sido condidos algunos dones.

De la sombra salieron las 3 personas de capuchas y dejaron al descubierto su rostro

-Ella es Tamao Tamamura,hija de grandes magos,tiene el poder de la Tierra,puede hacer florecer un jardín o simplemente causar un terremoto-Dijo Len señalando a una chica pelirosada,que vestía con una camisa blanca de mangas caídas y una falda de mezclilla blanca y unas botas del mismo color

-El es Yoh Asakura,hijo de una familia llena de magos,hermano de el jefe de nuestros enemigos,el tiene el poder del fuego,puede hacer lo que se le antoje con el-Decía señalandoa un chico de cabellos alborotados con un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar

-Ella es Anna Kyoyama,no tiene descendencia de magos,pero le fue concedido el don de ver el futuro en sueños,tiene poderes espirituales y maneja a su antojo todo lo que le rodea-Dijo señalando a una chica de cabellos rubio,de mirada fría,que vestía con una mini falda negra y una camisa roja,con botas negras y un pañuelo rojo colgango de su cuello,y un pequeño rosario

-Waoo,hermanito y tu que se supones que poderes tienes?

-Verás hermanita,tu hermanito todopoderoso,y el más wapo de todos tiene el poder de manejar el Hielo a su antojo.Muajajaaj y ese tío borde y frío que te ha traído hasta aquí se Llama Len Tao y tiene el poder de manejar el viento.

-Hermano¿ y yo por que estoy áquí ?

-Veras hermanita,tu tienes el poder de la naturaleza,es decir puedes manejar a tu antojo cualquier elemento,así que hermanita ya formas parte de nuestro clan contra las fuerzas del mal,así que mejor que anuncies que te retiras de los rins,por que vas a pasar mucho tiempo fuera

-Wao.

-Joven Pilica,nosotros tenemos el deber de entrenarla,aquí me tiene para lo que desee

-Eh..no no hace falta,por dios no quiero una sirvienta ¬¬

-No te preocupes,Tamao es así, a todo el que se le cruza le sirve en todo-Dijo Anna

-Oye, y que es eso de que yoo tengo poderes,yo no siento nada

-Jajaja,bueno nostros nacimos con los poderes,tu no los puedes sentir,ya que nunca los utilizastes y nunca te entrenastes para ellos,pero no te preocupes,nosotros te ayudaremos,Ji ji i-dijo alegremente Yoh

-Como puedes estar tan contento,si tu hermano es el jefe de nuestros enemigos,y pretende matar a los humanos

-Es un tipo raro-Dijo Len

-Tu si que eres raro-Dijo horohoro

Len inició una discusión, entre el y horohoro,lo que empezó siendo una pequeña discución,se convirtió en una pelea de golpes,a lo que Pilica miraba asustada

-No se preocupes señorita,las peleas entre su hermano Horohoro y Len,son muy frecuentes

-Siempre están asi? deben dolerle mucho

-No creas,esos dos tienen la cabeza tan hueca que los golpes no duelen-Dijo Anna

Esta vez la discusión de Len fue más alla,le dolió que Horohoro lo llamara raro¿tan diferente era? esta no se la iba perdonar,pensó en darle una patada en el estómago,pero alguien andaba leyendo su mente,la única persona que sabía sobre el pasado de Len,al saber sus intenciones,con un ataque espiritual los detuvo a los dos

-Anna por que nos detienes?le iba a dar la paliza del año a este niño feo y engreído

-Jajajaja vamos Horohoro,Ahi que entrenar a tu hermana,ya que pronto vendrán,no podemos perder el tiempo en peleas-Dijo Yoh

-Vamos señorita,necesita descansar para empezar su entrenamiento

Todos se fueron a dormir esa noche,las chicas dormián en una habitación y los chicos al lado.  
----Al día siguiente----  
Pilica se levantó y miró a su alrededor,no había nadie en la habitación,demonios eran las 10 de la mañana,se apresuró corriendo a la habitación de los chicos,pero no vió a nadie,entonces pensó que todos estarían en la cocina,así que bajo algo avergonzada,por su tardanza,cuando llegó todos estaban desayunando

-Buenos días señorita,espero que halla dormido bien

-Perdonen mi tardanza,pero esque ayer tuve un día muy agotador,y había decansado poco.

-No te preocupes hermanita sientate a comer

-Si eso sientate,antes de que el tragón de tu hermano se lo coma todo-dijo Len

-Como dices?

-Ya basta-Dijo Anna impidiendo que empezaran una ueva discusión

-Bah Anna dejálos ya sabes como son-Dijo Yoh

-Creo que el señorito Yoh tiene razón

-Tamao,quieres dejar de darle la razón a este memo?

-Señorita Pilica-dijo Tamao viendo que Pilica terminaba de desayunar-Venga con nostros queremos enseñarle las instalaciones

Condujeron a Pilica através de pasadisos secretos,se pararon en frente de unas puertas,le abrieron las puertas y se quedó boquiabierta,el lugar,tenía el suelo de parque,tenía las paredes pintadas de un suave color verde,en la habitación se encotraban varios armarios y elementos de ginmansio,también había una gran puerta de cristal,que conducía a un hermoso jardín oculto,con unos árboles y un pequeño estanque en medio

-Aquí es donde entranamos,pasa-dijo Anna

-Tamao enseñale a mi hermana lo que va a usar en sus batallas

Tamao se dirigió a uno de los armarios,este era de color beige y de estampados azules,lo abrió, dentro se encontraba una falda azul celeste,un top blanco,unas botas blancas,un juego de espadas y un arco,Tamao le sacó las espadas y el arco

-Pilica empezaremos con las armas,cuando tengas las habilidades necesarias con las armas te enseñaremos a usar tus poderes-Dijo Ln

-Esta bien

-Hermanita nostros vamos a estar contigo en todo momento

Pilica lanzó una mirda a todos los que se encontraban,todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Esta bien,si este es mi nuevo destino,que comienze

* * *

**Waooo capitulo 2 es un poco confuso pero bueno,wao os imaginaís a Pilica,Anna,Yoh,Tamao,Len Y Horohoro luchando.todo esto y más en los próximo capítulos,el amor será mas frecuente a partir del siguiente capítulo¿Cuál será el misterioso Pasado de Len Tao?Besos a todos**


	3. El pasado de Len Tao

Capítulo3 :El pasado de Len Tao  
Por: Dayan

**Jejeje solo hace dos días que subí la historia y ya voy por el capítulo 3,jeje quiero subir algunos más ya que esta semana no podré escribir debido a los estudios,dos días y 6 reviews waoo xD abajo los agradecimientos a todos los que se molestaron en leer mi finc :D  
(----cambio de escena----)  
Letras en negrita: canciones  
Empezemos.

* * *

**

Pilica lanzó una mirada a todos los que se encontraban,todos asintieron con la cabeza. 

-Esta bien,si este es mi nuevo destino,que comienze

-Esa es mi hermanita

-Len te dejamos con ella para que la enseñes a usar las armas,ya que eres el más capacitado-Decía Anna

-Y cuidado en hacerle daño a mi hermana

-No te procupes hermano

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Pilica y a Len solos,Pilica mirabaa Len con confusión y este ni siquiera se movía.

-Empezamos?

-Te advierto una cosa,niña esto no es como subirse a un ring,si no aprendes a usar bien las armas,pueden llegar a matarte

-Eres un mal educado¿Como te atreves a llamarme niña?

-Simplemente por que lo eres,vamos no podemos peder tiempo

Diciendo esto Len le tiró el arco a Pilica que casi se la cae de las manos.

-Así no se coje un arco,tienes que cojerlo así-decía Len mientras le quitaba el arco de las manos y se lo colocaba de la posición correcta

-Perdón,pero esque nunca he cojido un arco en mi vida!

(--_Se parece tanto a ella...--)_pensaba Len Tao

-Como sigas así cuando vengan nos van a matar por tu culpa,ni si quiera sabes cojer un arco,me imagino la espada

Pilica sin saber por que cojió el arco con más fuerza y apuntó hacía Len,estiró hacia atrás donde se encontraba la flecha y sin más lo soltó,Len que estaba mirando hacia otro lado cuando miró para Pilica,la flecha venía justo hacía él,sólo pudo dar un gran salto,dejando a la flecha clavada en la pared

-Deberías de tener más cuidado niña,con esa puntería no das ni a un balón de 30 metros

-Si no hubieras saltado,te hubiera dado...

-No me cuestiones niña,vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento

Salieron al jardín, donde se encontraban varias dianas,Len le quitó el arco a Pilica, y empezó a lanzar flechas,y una a una se quedaron clavadas en el medio de las dianas,Pilica se qudó boquiabierta

-Intentalo ahora tú,niña

Pilica con fustración,por como la llamaba Len,cojió el aro con furia,y lanzó varias flechas,que ninguna dio a las dianas,estaban todas en el suelo

-No puede serr, he apuntado bienn-Decía una fustrada Pilica

-Ya ves niña,eres una torpe,ni si quiera le das a la diana más cerca

Estuvieron una hora entrenado,Len no dejaba de observar a Pilica, había algo en ella que le recordaba a alguién especial,así estuvo un rato, embobado viendo a Pilica hasta que se percató que esta daba saltos de alegría

-Miraa he conseguido darle a dos dianas-Decía Pilica

-Alomejor dentro de dos años,le das a todas y en el medio

-No te burles de mí,no nací aprendida como el señorito don perfecto

-Ya basta tienes que aprender de una buena vez,a usar el arco la espada la dejaremos para mañana

Pilica siguió hasta la noche entrenando con el arco,a Len le fascinaba ver como la peli-azul no se rendía y seguía práticando,pero a las 10 de la noche alguién la saco de su entrenamiento

-Señorita Pilica,señorito Len,la cena ya está lista-Decía Tamao

Pilica cojió el arco y lo guardó en el armario y subió las escaleras,seguida por Lenotra ves pasando por pasadisos secretos hasta llegara la cocina,donde todos se encontraban sentados,con los platos delante.

-Hola hermanita¿como te fue?

-Mas o menos

-No te preocupes.jijiji es el primer día-dijo Yoh

-Tamao tengo hambre-decía algo enfadada Anna-sirve la cena

-Esta bien señorita Anna

Tamao sirvió la mesa, se sentó también a cenar

-Hermanita y no te has hecho daño?

-No,pero el señorito don perfecto(Len),dice que como siga así,cuando pase algo,dice que los voy a matar a todos,por que soy una torpe usando las armas

-Como te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermana?

-Soy sincero,tu hermana es una torpe,hasta yo diría que más torpe que tú

-Le vuelvo a repetir,señorito don perfecto,que yo no nací aprendida, pero claro a tí seguro que te lo dieron todo en bandeja de plata a que sí?

Len se levantó de la mesa,no soportaba la actitud de la chica,le dolió ver lo que decía de él,por supuesto que a él no le habían dado las cosas en bandeja de plata,el se ganó las cosas con su sudor,y no iba a dejar que una niña entrometida,hablará de él de esa forma,Uno a uno todos se fueron retirando de la mesa, hasta solo quedar Pilica y Anna en la mesa

-Pilica

-Pasa algo Anna?

-No te preocupes por lo que te dice Len,dice las cosas sin pensarlas

-Siempre es así de frío?

-No-dijo en seco Anna-a Len le atormenta algo desde hace 3 años

-El que?

-Todo empezó cuando el tenía 13 años...

**Flash Back **

-Len,quiero que vallas a ayudar a tu hermana a Tokio

-A Tokio,papá solo tengo 13 años

-Edad suficiente,cuando llegues allí,tu hermana te lo explicará todo,haz las maletas

Esa misma noche Len hizó las maletas,para tenerlas listas al día siguiente,varias personas le llevaron las maletas hasta su coche,para después llegar al aeropuerto y dirigirse a Tokio,una vez en Tokio lo llevaron a una gran mansión,y lo dejaron en la puerta de la casa con todas sus maletas.Len lo único que pudo hacer fue tocar,Una chica de cabellos verdes y de ropas chinas se abalanzó sobre él

-Lenn,hermano cuanto has crecido...

-Jun?

-Si hermanito,la misma

-Por que papá me trajo aquí?

-Verás,como ya sabes hermanito,procedemos de una familia de grandes poderes, y te trajo aquí para que te entrenara.Esta es Jeanne ela se va a encargar de tu entrenamiento

-No hace falta puedo hacer esto solo

-Me parece bien que seas un mal educado,y que no quieras que te ayude,pero tu padre me ha confiado que te entrene y es lo que haré,le guste o no.-Diciendo esto Jun salió de la habitación dejando a Jeanne y a Len,

Jeanne le explicó a Len,todo lo necesario sobre el uso de las armas,y así fueron pasando los días.y a Len cada vez le gustaba más ir a entrenar, y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía aquella chica,pero una noche mientras dormía oyó unos gritos,que provenían de la habitación de Jeanne.cuando entró vió a unos hombres intentando llevarsela,Jun intentó por todos los medios que no se la llevará,pero utilizó la mágia y casi se queda insconciente,Len intentó defenderla,pero le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, dejandolo insconciente.Cuando Len se despertó juró que se vengaría de quienes se llevaron a Jeanne

-Hermana,he decidido viajar a Hong kong y vengar a quienes se llevaron a Jeanne  
**Fin fash Back **

-Desde entonces,siempre ha sido así,Yoh y yo lo encontramos exauto en un bosque,y poco a poco me fue tomando confianza y por eso lo sé todo-Decía algo triste Anna,para después percatarse de que Pilica no había levantado la cabeza-Pasa algo Pilica?

-Esque...me siento muy avergonzada,le dije a Len todas esas barbaridades,sin saber nada de su pasado,voy a ir a hablar con el

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado

Pilica,escuchando a Anna decir todo eso se marchó dejando a Anna sola en la mesa

-Annita,es muy tarde por que no vas a dormir?

-Yoh...

-Que te pasa?no me mientas te conozco

-Esque me estaba acordando de todo lo que me pasó cuando niña,no entiendo por que mis padres me hicieron eso

-Simplemente,estaban asustados,de tener a una hija con poderes espirituales

-Pero...

-Shh Annita vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde-decía Yoh mientras agarraba a Anna de la cintura y la atraía hacía él,Anna le puso las manos en el cuello,y cerró los ojos, y se acercó más a Yoh, quien no esperó para besarla,Llevó a Ana a su habitación,la acomodó y la arropó,era cierto que la chica era fría y lo entrenaba mucho,pero se amaban, y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él  
(---En otro lado de la casa---)

Pilica llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Len.

-Puedo pasar?

Len abrió la puerta y cuando Pilica entró la cerró

-Que quieres?

-Pedirte perdón

-Sobre que?

-Esque en la cena, te dije cosas muy feas sin saber nada sobre tí, y después Anna me lo contó todo...

-Anna...

-No le digas nada, ella no tuvo la culpa, yo le insistí para que me contara,perdón por mi curiosidad...

-Esta bien,pero lo mejor ahora será que vallas a dormir, mañana entrenaras con la espada,Buenas noches

Pilica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, Len cerró la puerta y se acostó pensando en alguien...

_Jeanne...  
(_---A la mañana siguiente---)

Esta ves Pilica se levantó mas temprano que los demás cojió la ropa se duchó,desayuno sola y bajo las escaleras,dirigiendose por pasadisos otra ves a donde entrenaban,quería enseñarle a Len,que ella podía usar el arco, igual o mejor que él. Todos estaban desayunando..

-Oye Horo donde esta tu hermana?

-No se Yoh, de seguro se quedó dormida...

-SeñoritoHoro su hermana cuando me levanté ya no estaba en la habitación-Dijo algo preocupada Tamao

-Queee? mi hermana? se la llevaron

-No te preocupes,cabeza hueca,tu hermana esta mañan se levantó temprano para entrenar-Dijo Anna-parece que se lo está tomando muy enserio.

-Ji,ji.ji Len me parece que mi hermanita te va a superar,cuando se propone algo lo consigue.

-Callate,voy a enseñarla a usar hoy la espada.

Len desapareció de la mesa,bajo las escaleras,que conducían a donde Pilica, y la encontró allí,vestida con los pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca,disparando a todas las dianas,a algunas les daba en el centro,a las que se encontraban más lejos le daba en los lados.

-Entrenando duro no?

-Si,quiero superarte,quiero que veas que no soy ninguna torpe, y que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tu,igual o mejor

-Vas mejorando aunque,a las dianas que están más lejos no le das en el centro.-Decía Len-Dame anda

Len le quitó el arco a Pilica y lanzó las flechas y se quedarón clavadas en las dianas.Pilica a pesar de que ella también podía darle a algunas dianas en el centro se quedó sorprendida...

-En..enseñame..por favor

-Esas cosas no se enseñan,yo ya te he enñado lo necesario, ahora es cuestión de práctica.

Pilica siguió así dos horas más hasta que logró darle a todas las dianas y en el centro,la chica estaba tan emocionada,que ni siquiera almorzó y decidió entrenar una hora más con el arco,para después empezar con la espada.

-Len,ya sé usar el arco,ya le doy a todas las dianas en el medio, enseñame con la espada...

-La espada,no es lo mismo que el arco, te puedes lastimar tu sóla con la espada si no aprendes a usarla bien...

-Esta bien,enseñame.

Len le lanzó una espada a Pilica la cuál se apartó al ver el filo de esta,que casi le da

-Si le temes a la espada,jamás podrás usarla.

-- pero esque venía hacía a mí...

-Toma-Len le puso la espada en la mano y le dijo como cojerla.

Estuvieron toda la tarde prácticando,Len se quedó sorprendido,la chica a veces se hería con el filo de la espada,pero ella no paraba,quería seguir,la chica no se rendía por nada, y eso a Len le gustaba.

-Pilica ya es tarde,mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

-Esta bien,necesito curarme las heridas.

En eso Len se dirige al armario de color verde con franjas violetas y sacó un botiquine,y se dirigió a donde Pilica

-Te va a escocer un poco...

-Ay...no seas bruto

-Bruto?yo no soy el que me paso horas encerrado entrenando,y haciendome heridas con la espada sin parar...

-Deja de burlarte de mí...

-Eres igual de quisquillosa que tu hermano-decía algo animado Len-ya está

Pilica subió las escaleras y se dirigió al salón donde estaban todos.Anna viendo la televisión comiendo palomitas,al lado estaba Yoh,con unos cascos naranja,con la sonrisa de siempre,que tanto le gustaba a Pilica,Horohoro estirado en un sofá solo para él y Tamao, en otro sola.

-Hermanitoo-Decía contenta Pilica,haciendo que este se levantara de un brinco del sofá

-Que pasa Pilica?

-Ya se usar el arco..ya le doy en el centro a todas las dianas...

-Jijiji,Len te lo dije esta mañana esta chica te va a superar-Decía Yoh

-Señorita Pilica,ya es muy tarde y necesita descansar.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones,esa noche estaba todo tranquilo,las luces estaban todas apagadas,todos dormían,los árboles se movían al compás del tiempo todo era normal,menos para un chica..

-Ya vienen-Gritaba Anna mientras se despertaba de su pesadilla.

Todos fueron a la habitación de Anna,se la encontraron abrazada a sus rodillas,y llorando,murmurando cosas,Yoh la abrazó,pero esta no dejaba de llorar

-Annita que pasa?

-Ya vienen Yoh

-Que pasa señorita Anna?

-Tenemos que irnos Yoh

Esa noche,todos hicieron caso a Anna,todos sabían sobre los poderes que tenía esta chica,podía ver el futuro en sueños, y si ella decía que tenían que irse había que hacerlo,todos hicieron sus maletas para irse

**Fin capítulo 3**

_

* * *

_**Ya se que no se me da muy bien escribir estas cosas,pero esque la inspiración me llama xD en el próximo capítulo, decubriremos el pasado de Anna, y el primer ataque que reciben nuestros chicos, y los poderes de Pilica..a donde se irán?... **

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

LoveLen: Gracias por seguir mi finc, te prometí capítulos más largos y aquí los tienes.

Yuki-Asakura: Gracias también por leer mi finc, gracias por decir que te parece interesante,este tipo de cosas no se me da bien escribirlas...TOT

Kisa-Tsutaka: Claro que lo continúo con reviews o sin ellos,la inspiración me está llamando...jajaja

Naxa: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario,me alegra mucho de que te guste,no tengo muchas habilidades para esto,ha decir verdad es el primer finc que escribo así...

Zahiavcl: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :D:D

Besos a todos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. El pasado de Anna y la 1 batalla

Capítulo 4: La primera batalla y el pasado de Anna  
Por: Dayan

**Waoo capítulo 4 ya xD que rápido ,xD en este capítulo la 1 batalla juasss**

(---Cambio de escena---)

Letras en negritas canciones

* * *

-Ya vienen Yoh 

-Que pasa señorita Anna?

-Tenemos que irnos Yoh

Esa noche,todos hicieron caso a Anna,todos sabían sobre los poderes que tenía esta chica,podía ver el futuro en sueños, y si ella decía que tenían que irse había que hacerlo,todos hicieron sus maletas para irse.una vez fuera todos se dirigieron a la estación de tren.

-Señorita Anna a donde vamos a las 3 de la mañana?

-A Izumo

-Tengo sueño-Decía horo-Vamos en cuanto antes...

-Si no me equivoco Izumo está a1 díade aquí Anna.

-Ya lo sé Len,pero en mis sueños ví que esta casa iba a ser destruida,así que tenemos que irnos.tengo una casa en Izumo estaremos a salvo

-Jijiji,Annita vamos a subirnos ya...

Todos se subieron en el tren,Anna y Yoh en un vagón Horoho,Pilica,Len y Tamao en otro.

(---En el vagón de Yoh y Anna---)

Anna no había pronunciado palabra desde que subió estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón,en frente de ella se encontraba un alegre Yoh,Anna recordó los momentos que pasó en Izumo y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro,y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca,haciendo que Yoh se percatara.

-Annita por que lloras?

-No es nada Yoh...

-Anna es por el sueño?

-No...

-Ya entiendo...Es por Izumo verdad?

-Si...

Anna se puso en el sillón donde estaba Yoh y lo abrazó unas imágenes empezaron a rondar en su cabeza

**Flash Back  
**

En el Norte de Izumo...

-Papá,Mamá,Mirad a mis nuevos amigos-Decía una niña de cabellos rubios y de traje negro señalando a la nada

-Anna pero que dices?a tu lado no hay nadie

-Cariño,creo que nuestra hija,se está inventando cosas,dejala sola que recapacite

En eso Anna empezó a llorar y se fue hacía un lago que había cerca, y se puso a hablar con los espíritus,sus padres decidieron seguirla.

-Yo sé que soís de verdad,que soís mis amigos y aunque nadie pueda verlos yo sí puedo y con eso me basto

Los padres de Anna al oír tal confesión cogierón a la niña en brazo,y la llevaron al Sur de Izumo donde vivía una mujer,a las que todos acudían,cuando creían ver cosas anormales(espiritus...)Los padres tocaron la puerta y una anciana de ojos alegres los invitó a pasar,notó en la pequeña un gran poder espiritual.

-Que es lo que os trae por aquí?

-Esque nuestra hija,a veces habla solas y asegura tener amigos que no vemos.

-Les aseguro que su hija no miente,cuando la ví sentí un gran poder espiritual en ella-Decía la anciana

-Podemos hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro

En eso los padres de Anna salieron a hablar con la anciana,al momento entró solamente la anciana y se sentó al lado de la niña que estaba en un rincón hablando con sus ''amigos''.

-Como te llamas?

-Anna,Anna Kyoyama y mis padres señora?

-Kino,Llamame Kino,tus padres se han tenido que ir un momento por asuntos personales,te vas a quedar un rato conmigo.

-Ellos no van a volver verdad?

-Por que dices eso?

-Por que nunca me han querdio,y siempre me han despreciado por que ellos no pueden verlos

-Si te quieren,sólo están asustados, y como se llaman tus amigos?

-No tienen nombre,pero ellos se dicen llamar espiritus

En eso Kino va a una mesa que estaba casi al lado y le entregó algo a la niña.

-Que es esto?

-Es el rosario de Las 1080 cuando necesites hablar con tus amigos,úsalo

-Gracias.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Yoh me dejaron sola .

-Pero ya no estás sola,yo nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada malo Annita y jamás te pienso dejar sola

-Gracias

(---En el vagón de Pilica---)

Se encontraba Len mirando por la ventana hacía afuera,le gustaba el paisaje,Pilica leía una revista de deportes,Horohoro se encontraba comiendo y Tamao leyendo una de esas novelas cursi que Anna odiaba

-Que te pasa hermanita?Estas triste-Dijo Horohoro atrayendo la atención de los demás que se encontraba en el vagón

-Mira-Decía Pilica mientras le arrojaba la revista.

En la portada salía una foto de Pilica, sonriendo y debajo ponia,Pilica una de las mejores Boxeadoras del mundo con solo 16 años se retira por causas desconocidas y después un artículo de 12 páginas sobre la vida de Pilica sobre los Rings

-Hermanito...por que tuve que ser yo y no otra?me duele tanto haber dejado los rings

-Hermanita,cuando pase todo te aseguro que yo voy a ser el primero que va a anunciar que vas a volver a los rings.

-Eso si no nos matan por su culpa,ya que es una torpe-Dijo Len que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

-Señorito Len,con el tiempo la señorita Pilica aprenderá y seguro que no nos matará a todos

-Gracias Tamao

Calló la noche, y nadie había pronunciado palabra,todos siguieron como estaban,leyendo revistas,mirando por la ventana a pesar de el manto oscuro que cubría el cielo,horohoro en su mundo,Tamao leyendo novelas...

(---En el vagón de Anna y Yoh---)

-Yoh,ya es de noche, tengo sueño-Decía Anna

Yoh se encontraba en el sillón apoyado con la espalda en la parte de la ventana.

-Ven-Decía Yoh mientras cojía a Anna y la ponía entre sus piernas(no sean mal pensados¬¬)

Yoh le dió un pequeño beso a Anna en los labios y esta se dejó dormir,pero tenía frío y se despertó temblando

-Tienes frío Annita?

-Un poco

En eso Yoh se levanta un poco y se quita su camisa y se la pone por encima a Anna

-Pero Yoh...

-Shh no pasa nada-Decía yo mientras le acariciaba la espalda mientras esta se dejaba dormir

Le hubiera gustado tanto poderla hacer entrar en calor con sus poderes...pero no podía estaban en un sitio público y alguien podía verlos

-Te amo Annita-Decía Yoh mientras también se dejaba dormir

(---En el vagón deHorohoro---)

-Tengo sueño -Decía Horohoro

-Y yo hermanito

-Pues duerman-Dijo Len

-Señoritos,yo he traído unas mantas

-Wao Tamao siempre tienes de todo eh?

-Si Bueno si no les importa yo me acomodó aquí-Dijo mientras de acurrucaba en el sillón

Horohoro estaba durmiendo,antes de poder a oír a Tamao,este se ocupaba un sillón entero, y no dejaba de roncar

-Yo voy a dormir en el suelo ya que no hay sitio-Decía Pilica-Wao mi hermano duerme como un lirón

-Tu hermano siempre está así,creo que yo también voy a dormir en el suelo

Pilica se tapó con la manta y se acomodó en el suelo del vagón,este tenía encima una moqueta así que la aislaba del frío.Len estaba atónito mirando a la hermana de su amigo...

_Es preciosa,se ve tan delicada,incluso cuando duerme,parece un ángel_-Y pensando esto se quedó dormido

(---Al día siguiente---)

-Señores pasajeros con destino a Izumo del Sur,dentro de media hora llegaremos...

(---En el vagón de Yoh---)

-Buenos días-Decía Anna mientras veía a Yoh levantarse

-LLevas mucho despierta?

-No, me acabo de levantar cuando oí que llegariamos a Izumo

-Y cómo dormistes?

-Bien-Decía Anna sonrojada recordando lo de la noche pasada- y tu?

-Dormí junto a un angel,creo que no puedo estar mejor...

-Vamos a recojer las cosas...

-Esta bien Annita.

(---En el vagón de Horohoro---)

Len se levantó nada más oír que llegarían a Izumo en media hora,se estrañó bastante al ver que Tamao aún dormía,cuando se dió cuenta de donde estaba decidió levantarse,pero no pudo,estaba a escasos centímetros de Pilica,está tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos,se quedó un rato observandola hasta que notó que Tamao se despertaba,entonces decidió levantarse,doblar las mantas y recoger sus cosas.

-Buenos dias Joven Len

-Buenos días Tamao

-Buenos días Len,buenos días Tamao-Decía mientras se levantaba Pilica-Wao mi hermano sigue dormido

-Buenos días-Decía Len-Tu hermano es un Lirón

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Pilica,buscó algo entre sus cosasy de ahí saco un pequeño tambor(Entre Pilica y Tamao tienen el bolso de Mary Poppins xD)Cogío el tambor y lo tocó justo en la oreja de su hermano...

-AYYYYYY

-Que rápido te has levantado hermanito...

-Señorita Pilica tiene un gran sentido del humor

-Hermanita por que has echo eso...

-Por que duermes como un lirón-Dijo Len.

En eso la puerta de su vagón se abrió y aparecieron con sus maletas en las manos,Yoh como siempre estaba allí tan sonriente y Anna...bueno ya sabeís con esa mirada fría de siempre.

-Pilica,Tamao,Cabezas huecas,ya vamos a llegar a Izumo.

En media hora el tren se paró,los dejó a todos en una parada de trenes en Izumo

-Anna y esa casa donde está?

-Ji,ji.ji tenemos que caminar un poco-Dijo Yoh

-Y tu como sabes eso?-Dijo Len

-Bueno vamos ya

Cada 5 minutos Horohoro se pasaba preguntando si faltaba mucho,todos tenían ganas de llegar solamente para que Horohoro se callara.después de una hora caminando

-Cabeza hueca,callate ya llegamos

Todos se detuvieron ante una casa, de color blanco con tejas rojas, al lado había un camino lleno de flores que conducía a un templo, detrás de este se encontraba un estanque con piedras al rededor y dos cántaros de agua,Anna tocó en la puerta

-Yoh...Anna-Decía una mujer abrazándolos-Sabía que vendríais,pasad

-Abuela-Decía Yoh

-Vamos niños,pasad

La anciana Kino,los invitó a pasar a la sala,cual estaba llena de katanas por la pared,les dió una taza de té a todos

-Abuela hemos venido,por que Anna, ha tenido un sueño,y decidimos venir aquí

-Si ya lo sé,lo que pasa esque ya estaís todos...

-Todos? a que se refiere-Preguntó Len

-Antes cuando Pilica no estaba seguro que Anna no tenía esos sueños,pero cuando Pilica llegó los empezó a tener,debido a que ya se habían reunido los elegidos..

-Elegidos?-Decía Pilica

-Sí pequeña,a pesar de que vuestros padres tenían grandes poderes mágicos,o habeís sido concedidos con algún don,vosotros habeís sido elegidos para luchar contra la oscuridad

Todos quedaron atónitos,a pesar de eso la abuela rompió otra vez el silencio

-Anna,Yoh y vuestro compromiso como va?

-COMPROMISO?-gritaron todos

-No lo sabían?.- comentó Kino

-No el que debemos saber-Preguntó Horo

-Bueno Anna y Yoh fueron comprometidos hace tiempo

**Flash Back: **

Días después que Anna fuera abandonada en la casa de Kino...

-Ven Anna voy a presentarte a mi nieto

-Hola yo soy Yoh Asakura y tu?

-Anna

-Sólo Anna?

-Claro que no,Anna Kyoyama

Kino dejó solo a los niños,Yoh pensaba que Anna era una niña muy linda,pero lo que este no sabía era que Anna podía leer la mente

-Así que piensas que soy linda?

-Cómo sabes lo que pienso?acaso puedes leer la mente

-Sí,pero respondeme

-Sí pienso que eres muy linda

-Gracias

Pasaron los años y Yoh ya tenía 10 años al igual que Anna

-Annita, me tengo que ir a Tokio a entrenar,te prometó que volveré

Anna rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Yoh,este le dió un beso en la mejilla para sellar su compromiso.

-Toma-Dijo Yoh mientras le daba un pañuelo rojo-Te prometó que volveré

-Como no vuelvas,iré a por tí

Pasaron 3 años y Yoh fue a buscar a Anna,el chico había cambiado mucho al igual que ella,Kino le contó todo sobre sus poderes y todo lo que estaba pasando y decidieron volver a Tokio.

**Fin Flash Back **

**-**Wao

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando con Kino,llegó la noche,todos dormían plácidamente,Pilica y Tamao en la misma habitación,Horo y Len y Yoh con...¿Donde estaba Anna? Anna se encontraba en el templo con los ojos cerrados,hasta que tuvo una preomonición y entro rápidamente en la casa

-Kino,ya vienen,no sé como pero nos han encontrado

Anna despertó a toda la casa,Anna les dijo que se prepararan,que pronto vendrían a atarcarlos,Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque,Pilica no sabía que hacer,así que los imitó,derrepente se oyó una pequeña risa

-Quien eres?

-Quien?mas bien di quienes somos

-Supongo que mi querido hermanito os ha mandado me equivoco-Decía Yoh

-No mucho,estamos aquí para dejarles un regalito,que nos envía tu hermano Hao

Y diciendo esto, de las sombras salieron tres chicas,una de pelo azul,otra con coletas rubias y otra con el pelo naranja,empezaron a decir palabras por lo bajo y cuando abrieron los ojos,un ataque fue hacia ellos dejando a Tamao y a Horohoro heridos,Pilica viendo esto,fue corriendo al salón,a avisar a Kino sobre las heridas de su hermano y Tamao,La mujer de pelo azul atacó a Anna

-Vas a morir

-Pues empieza

Anna al decir esto provocó cierto enfado en la chica de azul,a lo que esta no esperó,pero lo que ella no sabía era que Anna leía la mente y le paró el ataque.

-Veo que Hao te ha mandado,pero no te ha informado bien sobre nosotros

-Eres insoportable-Decía mientras desaparecía de vuelta con su amo las otras dos chicas

En eso entró Kino y todos se apartaron con una mano en la frente de Tamao y Horohoro ,repitió unas palabras de origen chino y las heridas se curaron

-Estará bien si descansa

-Abuela por que vinieron-Dijo Anna

-Ya os lo dije,sois los elegidos,vuestro poder es muy fuerte y Hao lo está empezando a notar,ellas no eran más que unas servidoras,pronto volveran,es muy probable que quizás esta noche vuelvan,no os separeís.

Todos se fueron esa noche a dormir juntos,no se hiban a separara, a Len le entró hambre,y decidió ir a la cocina en busca de leche,sería mucha casualidad,que en ese momento ellas aparecieran,Len abrió la nevera, y bebió un trago de leche,cuando se dispuso a dar la vuelta se econtro con un pelo azul,no era el de Pilica,este era más fuerte

-Hola wapo(No me imaginó a Kanna diciendo estoa Len xDDD)

-Que haces tú aquí otra vez?

-No te agrada mi presencia?

-No

-Maldito mocoso,que te has creido?-Mientras decía esto,un aura rodeo a la chica,estaba dispuesta a matar a Len,pero algo se clavó en su estómago,impidiendo que su ataque hiciera efecto ¿Una Katana?

-Que demonios-lograba mascullar

Allí se encontraba ella,una joven de pelos azules claros,con ojos llenos de furias,portando una katana,ahora bañada en sangre,esta iba sacado la espada poco a poco,Mientras la sangre no dejaba de discurrir porKanna,cuando esta calló al suelo,lo único que hizó fue sonreir,para luego decir unas palabras:

-Hao...Lo amo

Y Allí calló el cuerpo sin vida de Kanna,lleno de sangre,con los ojos cerrados,y una sonrisa en su boca, a pesar de estar muerta,se veía igual de bonita que de viva.y allí también,se encontraba Pilica,limpiando la Katana,con ojos rencorosos,para dirigirse a poner de nuevo la Katana en el salón.

-Estás bien Len?

-Sí y tú?

-También¿por que salistes tú solo?

-No querá despertar a nadie

-Casi te matan

-Pero no lo hicieron-decía algo molesto Len

-Gracias a mí

Len y Pilica empezaron una discusión,de las típicas que tenían Len y Horo sus gritos,fueron escuhados por todos,quienes se levantaron, hasta Tamao y Horo a pesar de sus heridas,los dos les contaron a Kino y a los demás lo que paso

-Pilica has sido muy valiente-Decía Anna-Es mejor que descansemos,mañana nos espera un día duro

-Anna no podeís seguir aquí mas tiempo-Decía Kino-Si os quedaís más tiempo volverán e incluso más

-Kino,LLegamos ayer desde Tokio,no tenemos a donde ir-Decía algo enfadada Anna-ya estoy cansada de tener que marcharme de los sitios

-Anna hasta que Pilica no desarrolle sus poderes,no podeís quedaros en un sitio fijo,no os preocupeís,ireís a Londres,cuando esteís preparados,volvereís aquí a enfrentar vuestro destino

-Abuela,nos fuimos de Tokio,por esa razón, y vinimos aquí para estar seguros, y nos atacaron de igual manera,podemos escondernos hasta debajo de las piedras,que nos van a encontrar-Decía Anna

-Por favor, entenderme-Decía Kino-ya volvereís cuando Pilica esté preparada

-Esto parece la vuelta al mundo abuela-Decía Yoh

-No hay más remedio Yoh,si queremos estar seguros tendremos que marcharnos-Dijo Len

-Vamos a descansar,mañana será un día bastante duro

Todos se marcharon a dormir,menos dos personas,que no podían dormir .

* * *

**Fin capítulo 4**

Waoo batí mi record subí el capítulo en tiempo recórd,estos chicosse van a recorrer el mundo xD,gracias a todos los que me habeís apoyado,cuando leí vuestros reviews casi lloro TOT es muy bonito que alguien te diga esas cosasGracias se despide Dayan

En el próximo capítulo...: quienes serán esas personas que no podían dormir¿que pasará?secretos y verdades al descubierto,no os perdaís el siguiente capítulo(los que lo seguis) 


	5. Mariposas en el estómago?

Capítulo 5: Mariposas en el estómago?  
Por: Dayan

Gracias a todos por los reviews me habeís hecho el mejor regalo de cumpleaños T-T gracias más abajo los agradecimientos  
(---Cambio de escena---)  
Letras en negrita: canciones  
Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen :S

* * *

-No hay más remedio Yoh,si queremos estar seguros tendremos que marcharnos-Dijo Len 

-Vamos a descansar,mañana será un día bastante duro

Todos se marcharon a dormir,menos dos personas,que no podían dormir .

-Veo que no puedes dormir no?

-No...he matado a alguien con mis manos,por primera vez...

-No te preocupes,esta no será la primera vez

-Te gusta matar verdad?

-No,pero si tengo que hacerlo,lo hago,no quiero morir

-Pero..

-Pero que?

-Yo no quiero matar a la gente

-Eso es así pequeña

-Como puedes ser así?ni siquiera has vivido gran parte de tu vida y ya piensas en quien será tu próxima víctima

-Buenas noches Pilica

-Pero Len...

El chico chino la dejó alli,parada enfrente de un gran ventanal,donde se podía observar el manto negro de la noche,cubierto de estrellas,que parecían romperse solo con susurrarles, ella se encontraba tan confusa...se fue a dormir,todos ya habían entablado sus sueños

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por la habitación en donde los elegidos dormían.decidieron dormir juntos,no querían que volviera a pasar algo como la noche anterior,eran las 7 de la mañana en la casa no había nadie despierto,solo una chica de cabellos rosados preparando su equipaje,tenía sus heridas completamente curadas,pero esto no significaba que tenía que esforzarse

-Tus heridas todavía no han sanado,deberías dejar que yo te ayude

-Tu también estas herido

-Venga no seas boba

-Que no

-Que si

-Pero que te has crei...-Esta no pudo seguir hablando,Horohoro le estaba robando un beso, a lo que ella estaba correspondiendo,pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este y entreabrió su boca para profundizar el beso,pero no todo dura para siempre

-Lo siento-decía algo avergonzada Tamao-

-No tienes por que sentirlo-decía Horohoro tomandole las manos-Sabes un secreto

-Que?

-...TENGO HAMBRE

A Tamao le salió una gota en la cabeza estilo anime xD y se calló de espaldas..

-Que gran secreto Horo

-A que sí?

-¬¬'

En otro lado de la casa,en el jardín se encontraba una chica,con un vestido blanco,sentada con una rosa blanca del jardín,y la pasaba de vez en cuando por su nariz aspirando el olor de la rosa,se levantó poco a poco del cesped,su cabello se mecía al compás del viento al igual que su vestido, se acercó a una fuente que emanaba agua fresca,se sentó en ella resbalando su mano hasta tocarla.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-Dijo Pilica volteandose a ver a Len-Dormistes bien?

-Si,con los pies de tu hermano en la cara,dormí perfectamente bien

-Jijij-Pilica no pudo evitar reir ante tal comentario

-No le encuentro la gracia

-Ay vamos,me dirás que no te parece gracioso

-No

-Borde

Len miró a los ojos de esta,nunca se había fijado tanto en ellos,no había visto tal belleza nunca,pero el pensó en no tener posibilidades con ella,ella era la alegría de todos,no era fría,ni borde, en cambio él era tan distante y frío...ella estaba ahí solo a 1 metro de él, se veía tan cerca pero tan lejos...nunca pensó sentirse así,sin saber por que,cogió la rosa,que Pilica antes tenía en sus manos,para acercarse a ella y colocarle la rosa en los cabellos.

-Len...

-Te queda preciosa

-Len...¿Tienes fiebre? ñ.ñ'?

-No

-Joven Len,señorita Pilica tenemos que irnos,tenemos que coger el tren hasta el puerto para estar 4 días hasta llegar a Londres.

-4 díass?

-Si, y es el más rapido-dijo Anna

Todos,cogieron sus cosas, se despidieron de Kino,un gran coche negro los esperaba en la puerta para llevarlos a la estación de trenes,para luego ir en barco,hasta Londres,serían días agotadores,pasó un día en el tren y todos llegraron al puerto,donde esperaba un barco,que recibía miles de pasajeros con destino a Londres

-Wao,que grande es

-Hermanita...espero que no pase como el Titanic...

-Ay Horo que bobadas dices

Todos subieron al barco,buscaron sus camarotes(habitaciones del barco)Las chicas en la 188 y los chicos en la 189, todos decidieron ir a cubierta,donde había una piscina,y el sol daba de pleno en ella,Pilica no quiso ir así que se quedo en la parte trasera del barco donde no había nadie,recordó una escena del Titanic,después se rió ya que hace unas horas regañó a su hermano por lo mismo,Pilica miró a todos lados y no vió a nadie o eso creía se adelantó a la barandilla,subió ambos pies alzó los brazos dejandose mecer por el viento

-Ensayando para Titanic?

-Len que haces aquí?-Preguntó la chica,bajando rapidamente

-No me gusta bañarme delante de todo el mundo creo que somos dos no es cierto?

-Si

-Es curiosa,como siendo la hermana de Horhoro,no te gusten ese tipo de cosas-dijo Len acercandose

-Ya ves

-Pilica cuando subistes se te calló esto-Dijo el joven mientras le extendía la mano y enseñaba una rosa blanca un poco marchita

-La rosa-decía Pilica algo apenada-se debió caerme del pelo...perdón

-Sabes-Dijo acercándose aún más-Contrasta mucho contigo

-Gracias-Decía Pilica miestras sentía...¿Mariposas en su estómago?

-De nada..espero que el viaje termine pronto

-Y yo odio viajar...creo que pronto estaré preparada,no quiero mataros a todos

-Te lo tomastes en serio?

-Si-decia algo apenada

-Yo..lo...

-Pilicaa-Gritaba un chico de ojos grises,pelo por la cintura de color grisaseo y mirada fría

-Ryo...

-Cuanto tiempo pequeña-Decía mientras se acercaba a su oído-esta vez serás mía-decia mientras se iba

-Quien era ese?

-Nadie-Decía Pilica mientras miraba con oido por donde entró y se fue el chico de ojos grises-adiós decía mientras se alejaba hacia su cuarto

Allí en su camarote se encontraba ella,con las manos abrazadas a las piernas,con el pelo cayendo en forma de cascada por sus hombros...

-Por fin solos...

-Ryo...

-Como has crecido,pequeña(n/a: Acosador.xD)

-Ryo vete-decía Pilica mientras se acercaba mása la pared

Ryo a cada paso que daba ella intentaba hacer algo,pero no podía salir justamente por la puerta,y por la ventana,sería muerte segura,así que se puso en posición de ataque.

-Ya me han contado que te has retirado de los rings-Decía Ryo-No entiendo como una de las mejores boxeadoras del mundo me puede tener miedo

-Ryo...yo no te tengo miedo

-Y por que cuando me acerco,o te toco tiemblas?-Decía mientras ponía una mano en su hombro,haciendo a Pilica temblar

-Ryo sal de aquí te lo pido...o si no...

-O si no que?ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de hacerme daño-Decía mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y le agarraba las muñecas y besaba su cuello,Pilica recordó algo que le dijeron hace ya tiempo,pero que siempre creyó una estupidez: La mejor arma de una mujer es la seducción.

-Sabes Ryo?-Decía con un sonrisa lujuriosa(N/a: Era falsa xD)-Cuando me tocas tiemblo por que te deseo

Ryo en un arranque de pasión(N/a: No se de donde saque eso xD)le besó el cuello a lo que esta se apolló en su hombro.

-Malditaaa-Decía Ryo mientras se sobaba el hombro que Pilica había mordido

Pilica intentó salir de allí,pero algo se lo impidió algo le sujetaba fuertemente la mano

-Creístes que te ibas a escapar tan rápido de mí?

-SUELTAMEE

gritó tan fuerte,que todos sus amigos dieron un salto y buscaron puerta por puerta por donde se había escuchado el grito,cuando la abrieron,se vieron completamente aterrorizados,Ryo la aprisionaba contra la pared,esta tenía su vestido blanco desgarrado y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Suelta a mi hermana

-Horohoro cuanto tiempo..

-Ryo...sueltala,ambos sabemos que mi hermana no quiere nada contigo,estas obsesionado

-Joven Pilica ¿esta bien?

-Será mejor que la suelte-Dijo Anna

-Por que tendría que hacerlo?

-Jijiji le recomiendo que lo haga dijo-Yoh

En eso entro Len alarmado por el grito de la joven y sin saber por que le dio un golpe en la cara dejandolo en el suelo,Ryo se levantó y sacó una navaja y se la puso en el cuello a Pilica

-O se van o le hago daño

-Maldito-Decía horohoro mientras iba a golpearle

-Hermanito no te acerques

Ya era demasiado tarde,Horohoro no hizo caso a las advertencias de Ryo,perdió la cabeza,siempre había peleado con Pilica,pero no se odiaban,y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hermana sola,Ryo cogió y para sorpresa de Horohoro su hermana cayó ahí delante de él,con los ojos a medio cerrar y su mano en el estómago y la mano llena de sangre,Horohoro se quedo inmovil

-Her...ma..nito-Logró articular Pilica

-Joven Pilica-Decía Tamao con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella

-Estoy bien Tamao

Pilica observó donde su hermano Ryo lo iba a matar,se lo veía en la mirada,Pilica poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo ante la mirada atónita, de Len Anna Yoh y Tamao,esta sacó de su estómago la navaja, a lo que se extremeció y un chorro de sangre calló,lo que una vez fue blanco,ahora su vestido poseía un tono carmesí y el olor a rosas que emanaba todo su cuerpo,ahora era el de la sangre..esta sin pensarselo dos veces le clavó la navaja a Ryo,que hace momentos tenía ella en su estómag,Ryo calló delante de Horohoro que lo único que hizo fue derramar lágrimas por su hermana,verla ahí de pie y con esa herida...

-Joven Pilica hay que curarla

-Esto no tiene cura-Decía Pilica mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano,tiñiendo los ropajes de este también se sangre

-Len,curala-ordenó Anna

-Por favor salid todos

Una vez todos se fueron,Len cogió a Pilica en brazos y la recostó en la cama,Esta sacó de una de las maletas varias cosas para curar heridas..Cogió una venda y se la puso al rededor del estómago a Pilica,ese estaba en su trabajo,pero una mano la frenó

-Len...

-Pilica no hables ahora

-Len,los dos sabemos que ya no hay solución

-...

-Le pido algo Len...cuide a mi hermano, a Tamao, a Annita a Yoh, cui...dese usted tam...bién no quisiera verlo desde allá arriba triste..y... so...bre todo,no le heche...ís la culpa a mi hermanito se que lo qui...eres mucho-Lograba articular Pilica

-No Pilica tú no vas a morir,no lo voy a permitir,eres la hermana de mi amigo-Decía algo fustrado Len

Pilica embozó una sonrisa,sabía que era su fin,podía tocar el cielo con la mano,pero de pronto sintió algo en su estómago,Len le estaba cosiendo la herida..acaso no quería Len que se fuera?.acaso todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir?quizás si,poco a poco Pilica vió como el cielo se alejaba de ella(n/a: es una expresión que se dice kuando crees k vas a morir xD)y pocoa poco fue recobrando la cordura

-Se lo dije Pilica,no iba a morir

-Len...

-Si?

-Gracias...

-No iba a dejar,que te pasara nada-Decía mientras le ponía un paño caliente en la cabeza-ahora necesitas descansar voy a buscar a esa maldito casi te mata a ti y a tu hermano

-El no me mataría lo conozco muy bien,es capaz de lastimarme,pero no de matarme...

-Pilica...

-No te preocupes..

Len salió de la habitación informando a todos que Pilica estaba bien,Horo entró en la habitación corriendo,estaba deseando ver a su hermana,la abazó con todas las fuerzas del mundo

-Hermanita...creí...que te perdía...

-Te encuentras bien hermano?Ryo te hizo algo?

-No...lo que importa es que estás bien pequeña

-Joven Pilica me alegra verla bien

-Lo mismo digo-Decía Anna

-Jijiji mejor será que dejemos a Pilica descansar-Decía Yoh

Todos dejaron a Pilica durmiendo,Anna y Yoh se fueron a unos bancos en la parte superior del barco,Tamao acompañó a Horo a una sala de televisión y Len se fue solo a Proa

(---Anna y Yoh--)

-Es una suerte,que a Pilica no le haya pasado nada,por culpa de ese desgraciado

-Si jijiji,veo que le has cogido mucho cariño no es cierto?

-Si...Todavía recuerdo cuando tu hermano intentó hacer algo parecido hace dos años...

-Ya no pienses en eso,tu estas bien y eso es lo que importa

-Ojala esto se acabe pronto-Decía Anna mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Yoh-no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado, y menos tú...

-Annita..Te amo-decía susurrandole en el oído

(---len---)

En la proa del barco,se encontraba un chico chino,su pelo se mecía con el viento,pronto llegarían a Inglaterra¿que les esperaría alli?y si intentaban herirla otra vez..no el no se lo iba a permitir otra vez...que le pasaba... a caso se estaba enamorando?y esas mariposas en el estómago? a que se debían?

* * *

**Continuará-...que pasará?xD este finc m salio muy muy loco en el próximo ccapítuo quizás ponga un poko de lemon pero pokitiiisimo ya k no se m da nada bien weno besiitosss a todos los que leen mi finc y dejan reviews Graciassss**


	6. LLegamos a Inglaterra amores en órbita

Capítulo 6 : LLegamos a Inglaterra,Amores en órbita  
Por: Dayan

**Wao capítulo 6 11 reviews...que se le va hacer..no es gran cosa mi finc me gustaría poder hacerlo mejor...T-T pero esque soy novata,alomejor cuando haya publicado 1000 fincs llegue a los 20 reviews,bueno me dejo ya de lamentaciones,en este capítulo algo de lemon,para los que no os gusta pondre una advrtencia **

Los personajes de S,K no me pertenecen

(---cambio de escena---)

Letras en negrita: Canciones

* * *

-Annita..Te amo-decía susurrandole en el oído

(---len---)

En la proa del barco,se encontraba un chico chino,su pelo se mecía con el viento,pronto llegarían a Inglaterra¿que les esperaría alli?y si intentaban herirla otra vez..no el no se lo iba a permitir otra vez...que le pasaba... a caso se estaba enamorando?y esas mariposas en el estómago? a que se debían?

-Len,vamos a cenar al bar del barco,tenemos que dormir temprano,mañana llegaremos a Inglaterra-Decía Tamao

-Ahora voy

Alguien estaba detrás de Len pensó en llamarlo,pero se quedó mirando a ver que hacía el chino

-Iglaterra-decía-Jeanne

-Todavía piensas en ella verdad?

-Pilica...

-Si,contestame

-Si,pienso en ella,pero no como antes,ahora si la veo no creo que sienta amor por ella

-Y eso a que se debe

-No se

-Len vamos a cenar anda

Todos estaban cenando en el bar del barco,al lado había una gran pista de baile donde parejas,niños,jóvenes e incluso ancianos bailaban al compás de la musica,Tamao y Anna se fuerona bailar(Anna bailando xD) yoh y Horo las acompañaron

-Y tu no bailas?

-Esta canción es para bailar en parejas y no tengo...y además habla de cosas estúpidas

-Tienes razón

Esa noche habían acordado dormir todosjuntos,pero se quedaron hasta por la mañana bailando,por lo que no durmieron,tedrían que llegar a Inglaterra donde tendrían que buscar algún sitio para quedarse,allí en el puerto,habían varios carteles de casas en ventas decidieron comprar un piso entre todos,este tenía una gran cocina,que tenía dos puertas una daba al patio y otra a un gran salón(que grande para ser un piso) a la izquierda había un pequeño baño y justo enfrente una escaleras de 3 escalones que iba a dar a una especie de 2 piso que iba a dar a3habitaciones

-Que grande

-Tiene razón señorita Pilica es bastante grande -Decía Tamao

-Que cursilada-decía Anna

-jijiji es mejor que nada Anna-Decia Yoh

-Creo que me voy a dormir-Decía Horo-me pase la noche bailando

Horo,Anna,Yoh y Tamao se fueron a dormir dejando a Len y a Pilica solos, cada uno se fue por un camino distinto

Los días pasaron,casi ni se hablaban,no sabían por que,un día todos se fueron de compras ya que estaban cansados de comer siempre lo mismo,y también compraron alguna que otra prenda de vestir Len y Pilika se quedaron en la casa

-Me voy a la habitación-Dijo Pilika

Len se quedó en el salón pensando pero alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos

**Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo**

**Volveré junto a ti por que se que no puedo elegir **

**Recordando ahor días de otra latitud**

**Frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás**

No tenía duda alguna,era la voz de Pilica,sonaba tan bien un impuslso lo hizo ponerse en pie,subir por las escaleras y quedarse en la puerta escuchando

**Volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui **

**Tu dime si estas dispuesto a intentar**

**De nuevo conmigo un largo camino**

**Dime si aún eres tu o ahora soy yo**

**Aquellas canciones tuyas nuestra...**

Len se apoyó mas en la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe dejando a la peli-azul sorprendida

-Len que haces aquí?

-Te escuché cantar cantas bien lindo

-Gracias...supongo

-Cómo están tus heridas?

-Bien aunque me duele un poco

-Puedo ver como la tienes?(n/a: La herida xDD)

-Claro,además fuistes tu quien me la curastes

Len se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama,le levantó la camisa hasta la herida,le quitó poco a poco los vendajes,la herida estaba cerrada del todo,había que quitarle los puntos

-Pilica,tengo que quitarte los puntos

-No,por favor,me va a doler

-Onegai(por favor)confía en mí,no te va a doler

Pilica solo asintió con la cabeza,está cerro los ojos el dolor era muy intenso Len no había hecho más que empezar,la joven tenía 13 puntos,y no podía reprimir algun que otro alarido de dolor.despues de media hora ya no tenía los puntos

-Ya esta

Pilica se abrazó a este,le había dolido mucho y le seguía doliendo.

-Me dijistes que confíara en tí que no me iba a doler casi me matas

Len la apartó poco a poco de él la miró sorprendido,la chica estaba llorando,su cara reflejaba dolor,pasó su dedo pulgar por los ojos de esta.

-Gomen ne(lo siento)-Decía algo apenado

El se retiró dela habitación al no recibir respuesta de la chica, tocaron en la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró a Horo y Yoh cargados hasta arriba de bolsas y detrás a Anna con más bolsas y Tamao llevaba otras que tenía cuidadosamente en la mano,debía ser comida,cuando Tamao colocó la comida en su sitio,después Pilica bajó a ver por que Anna chillaba tanto

-Mira todo lo que nos hemos comprado-Decía Anna(k raro xDD)

-No se supone que iban a comprar comida

-Si pero,por el camino Tamao y yo decidimos que siempre teniamos que estar con la misma ropa así que...ademas esta noche hay una fiesta aquí cerca y está todo el mundo invitado

-Por eso joven Pilica-Decía Tamao-le hemos traído esto´-decía mientras le depositaba una caja en la mano

-Len,tu también tienes que ir así que toma-dijo Anna

Eran las 7 de la tarde el baile empezaba a las 9 pero Anna y Tamao querían estar perfectas,Pilica ni siquiera había abierto la caja

-Pero Pilica aún estas así?-Decía Anna con un vestido en la mano-abre la caja

Pilica abrió la caja y se encontró un vestido blanco hasta los pies con un gran escote en forma de V por delante unos guantes del mismo color.

-Venga pontelo-insitían las chicas

A las 8:30 las chicas bajaron se veían espectaculares.

Anna lucía un traje negro,por encima de las rodillas de volantes,con un escote en forma de V en la parte delantera y por detrás cruzado en X, se había dejado el pelo suelto,le llegaba hasta media espalda,el maquillaje era muy leve,Yoh se encontraba boquiabiero mirandola le extendió la mano y se fue con ella hacia la fiesta

Tamao no se quedaba atrás,lucía un vestido rosado con dos rajas por los lados y un escote en forma de U permitiendo que no se viera nada que no fuera necesario,llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moñitos ,Horohoro se la llevó hacia la fiesta

-Oye Pilica te falta mucho?-Decía Len-Tengo ganas de irme, y no puedo entrar sin pareja

-Voy pero no mires

-Que estupidez te voy a ver igual

-Está bien

Pilica salió de su habitación y bajo los tres escalones que llevaban al salón Len se quedó boqui-abierta la chica llevaba un traje por los pies,se pegaba perfectamente a ella,tenía un escote en V unos guantes blancos,se maquilló suavemente, y se recogió el pelo dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

-Ya estoy

-Estás preciosa

Entraron en el sitio donde se realizaba la fiesta vieron a los demás todos se pusieron a bailar,Pilica estaba cansada de ese ambiente,salió al jardín donde se encontraban varios árboles de Sakura(flor de cerezo)

-Pilica?

-Len que haces aquí?

-Es que me aburría allí dentro, y además antes ví salir a un ángel por la puerta,dirigiendose al jardín

-Por aquí no ha pasado nadie -Decía algo confundida Pilica

-Pues yo sí veo el ángel que estoy buscando

Len se acercó a ella y pegó su frente con la de ella provocando un leve sonrojo entre ambos

-El ángel que buscó eres tú

Piica,se sonrojó notablemente,el joven chino la acercó por la cintura y esta sin saber por que le pasó los brazos por el cuello,se fundían en sus miradas, estaban a escasos centímetros,nadie los podía detener,sus bocas se juntaron,el entreabrió los labios para dejar pasar su lengua a su boca(n/a xD estoy media loka nu se de donde sake eso)así estuvieron un rato hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron aire,la chica sonró y un pétalo de cerzo cayó en sus labios.

-Len, estoy cansada dile a Yoh y a los demás que me voy

-Te acompaño a casa,no creo que se den cuenta

Se dirigieron al piso que habían comprado,Len se dirigió a su habitación y Pilica al baño,esta se estaba duchando,se puso un camisón azul ,se alisto el pelo,estaba preparada para ir a dormir,cuando abrió la puerta se lo encontró, a Len quieto sin camisa

-Lo siento Pilica pensaba que ya estabas durmiendo

-No pasa nada

Pilica iba a salir del baño pero alguien la puso contra la pared,se quedó asombrada ante la reacción de Len,no sabía que hacer,el se acercaba más,ella le puso la mano en el pecho,queriendo alejarlo,pero deseando tocarlo,Len se dió cuenta de la situación y se fue,Plica entró cabeza baja a la habitación empezó a llorar por haber rechazado a Len,entre llantos y suspiros el sueño se apoderaba de ella,pero dió un salto,alguien abría la puerta.

-Len

-Pilica,necesito hablar contigo-Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella

-Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que pasó antes,necesito saber si sentistes lo mismo que yo

-Yo sentí..algo my fuerte aquí adentro-Decía mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón-y también mariposas en el estómago

(n/a Advertencia Lemon xD weno no tiene mucho ya que hay gente que no le gusta)

Len se acercó a ella y la abrazó con gran fuerza,ella respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad,se besaron,cada beso era más apasionado que otro,pero no se bastaban,Len empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja,para después dirigirse a su cuello, a lo que la chica respondía con leves gemidos,este siguió su camino y emepezó a deslizar la asilla del camisón

-Len...

-dime

-Yo no puedo hacer esto

-Pilica...

-Esto esta mal-Dijo Pilica

-Solo dejate llevar

-Pero...-Len besó a Pilica sabía que ella también lo quería tanto como él en las 5 semanas que llevaba con él algo se había despertado

Len seguía bajando el camisón de Pilica hasta quitaselo,esta se dio cuenta de su cicatriz,tal vez nunca se le iba a quitar,decidió taparla con la mano,tal vez a él no le gustaba,este se percató de ello

-Eres preciosa...

-Pero mi cicatriz...

-Pronto se curará

Ya ninguno de los dos tenía nada encima,estaban agitados,Len se puso encima de ella,no era la primera vez de él pero si la de ella,Len miró a Pilica piendo el consentimiento a lo que esta aceptó con una mirada,lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella,pero se topó con algo,sabía que le iba a doler,la besesaba mientras ejercía presión,cuando se rompió Pilica se aferró a Len y le clavó las uñas en la espalda,soltando unas lágrimas

-Gomen ne

-Sh no te preocupes ya se pasará

Pilica tenía razón lo que antes era dolor,se convirtió en placer,Len aumentaba cada vez más sus embestidas(no se komo se m okurrio pone eso)a lo que Pilica respondía con gemidos,hasta los dos alcanzar el climax,

(N/a: fin del Lemon xD si eske eso se puede konsiderar Lemon)

Len hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Pilica,mientras intentaba recuperar el aire,mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo y se dejaba dormir,Len se percató de que pronto vendrían los demás habría estado por lo menos 3 horas que le parecieron minutos,se vistió y tapó a Pilica mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el salón eran las 7 de la mañana demasiado temprano para que esten todos levantados

-Que hacen todos levantados a las 7 de la mañana?

-Esque verás hermanita ayer por la noche decidimos ira acampar a la montaña,además hay podrás desarrollar tus poderes-Decia Horo-por cierto hermanita donde estubistes anoche

-Esque me vine temprano y Len me acompañó y nos pusimo a jugar al monopoly

Anna sabía que algo había pasado,lo podía ver en sus ojos, así que decidió merodear por sus mentes,cuando vió lo que paso solo pudo embozar una sonrisa,se alegraba tanto por que su amigo volviera a ser feliz...

Todos prepararon sus cosas iban a estar dos días fuera,Pilica tendría que desarrollar sus poderes

-Ya esta todo listo para ir a la montaña-Decía Tamao

* * *

**Waooo capítulo 6 en el próximo capitulo la aparición de Jeanne que hará len?y Pilica ...no os lo perdaís**

Gracias a quienes se moletaron enviando reviews y a los lectores gracias 


	7. Los poderes de Pilica

Capítulo 7: Los poderes de Pilika,y dos apariciones  
Por Dayan  
Los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen pero si este finc

Wao 14 reviewss toy contentísima jijiji abajo los agradecimientos he decidido poner la aparición de Jeanne para el próximo capitulo pero he puesto dos apariciones que seguro que no os esperaís o por lo menos una en este finc alguien rapta a Anna,cuando la inspiración llega tengo que escribir

* * *

----- 

Anna sabía que algo había pasado,lo podía ver en sus ojos, así que decidió merodear por sus mentes,cuando vió lo que paso solo pudo embozar una sonrisa,se alegraba tanto por que su amigo volviera a ser feliz...

Todos prepararon sus cosas iban a estar dos días fuera,Pilica tendría que desarrollar sus poderes

-Ya esta todo listo para ir a la montaña-Decía Tamao  
-----  
Una vez llegaron la montaña,sacaron sus cosas y empezaron a montar sus casetas de campañas,Anna encargó a Len que ayudara a Pilica con sus poderes nada más terminar,él se la llevó a un sitio donde no pudiera causar grandes daños,ya que era novata,el sitio contaba con pocos árboles,grandes extensiones de tierras y un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el valle,Len se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa china del mismo color y descalzo,Pilica se encontraba con unos pantalones naranjas y un top blanco sin asillas y unas sandalias blancas también

-Pilica,primero empezaremos por el agua,ya sabes tienes el poder de la naturaleza,puedes manejar a tu antojo,siempre que estos estén presentes quítate las sandalias

-Pero que dices Len?

-No querrás mojartelas no?

-No es eso Len,hace mucho frío-Decía quitandose las sandalias y subiendose el pantalón-y sentádose en la orilla del riachuelo tocandola con los pies esremeciendose por la temperatura de esta-El agua esta helada

Esta se percató de que Len se había quitado su camisa,dejando al descubierto el musculoso cuerpo de aquel hombre que la noche anterior la hizo su mujer,Len le dió la mano,para que esta entrara con el al agua,esta aceptó y cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua se extremeció y se hecho a los brazos del chino que siempren le brindaban calor,este le dió u pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pilica ahora concentrate en crear una marea

La chica cerró los ojos,se concentró en el pequeño lago en donde se encontraba,imaginó una pequeña ola después otra un poco más grande creando una marea,cuando esta abrió los ojos y que vió?nada,solo vio a Len,observándola como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso fue lo que paso nada,ni siquiera un pequeño temblor,Pilica cerró los ojos intentado no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenzaban con salir de sus ojos,se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada,sintió los brazos fuertes de Len abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que lo podrás hacer

-Cuando Len?-Decía enojada la peli-azul-Dime cuando?cuando tengo 20 años?quiero que acabe todo esto de una buena vez,o mejor desearía que no hubiera pasado nada de esto,ahora mismo estaría sobre un ring partiendole la nariz a uno de esos desgraciados-decía la chica sin darse cuenta de las palabras

Los ojos de Len se vaciaron¿la chica pensaba todo eso¿sería mejor que no se hubieran conocido?no eso no podía ser,ella se lo demostró,ella no es feliz?

-No eres feliz?-preguntó algo apenado el chino

-Len yo no quise decir eso...

-No te preocupes yo entiendo que no seas feliz,nunca se me ha dado bien hacer feliz a la gente

-Len yo no quise decir eso

-No pasa nada te repito

-¿Por que no quieres escucharme?-Decía furiosa Pilica está cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo se acabara,un circulo de agua se formó en sus pies porvocando una gran marea dejando a Len en la orilla,esta abrió los ojos,sorprendida y mojada por lo que hizo,vió a Len en la orilla con la respiración agitada,corrió hacía él para asegurarse que estaba bien,

-Len,lo siento-Decia apenada Pilica

-No,estoy bien,mira lo que conseguistes,ya puedes con el agua

-Len,lo siento no quise lastimarte-Decía Pilica bajando la cabeza

Len,levantó la cabeza de la chica,en los ojos de esta se veía reflejada la tristeza, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas

-No llores

-Len,lo siento mucho,yo no quería dañarte por mis tonterías...

Len bebió sus lágrimas,le besó los ojos,la nariz,hasta que su frente quedó pegada a la de la chica,la cuál se sentía culpable por lo que hizo ,Len le dió un beso en la frente de la chica dejando entender que no tenía que preocuparse de nada,la chica dió una pequeña sonrisa

-Será mejor descansar un poco-Dijo finalmente Len

Pilica aceptó la invitación,se fueron a una parte del bosque que se encontraba con ligera inclinación y cubierto de verde,se sentaron en el césped y conversavan sobre sus cosas

-Parece mentira,que haya pasado un mes,desde que nos conocimos

-Tienes razón Pilica,un mes

-Espero que cuando termine todo,pueda volver al boxeo

-Quieres que todo termine?

-No me refería a eso

-...

-Y decían que yo era rara..pero tú

-Me estas llamando raro?

-Es obvio no?

Len se incorporó, y se tumbo encima de Pilica,no permitiendo dejar caer todo su peso,la miraba intensamente mientras le quitaba un par de mechones azules que estaban sobre su cara por el viento,no dejaba de mirarla se veía preciosa,poco a poco se fueron fundiendo en la mirada,hasta encontrarse con los labios

-Te amo-Decía la chica mientras se escondía en el pecho de este,y sonrjandose por lo que había dicho-¿Tu a mí?

-Mírame-Decía Len ientras separaba un poco a Pilica para observarla-No quiero que nada de esto termine-Decía mientras le daba leves besos en el cuello

La chica entristeció al oir las palabras del chino,ella quería oír que el también la amaba,pero no podía esperar nada más de él ,el era ny frío,no podía decirle que la amaba era muy frío...

-Len,estoy cansada,vamos a dejar lo de mis poderes para mañana-Decía la chica tratando de no mostras su desilución

-Pero si solo son las 11 de la mañana-Decía Len algo fustrado

-Len pero usé mis poderes,aunque solo fuera agua me siento agotada

(---Con Anna y Yoh---)(algo lime)

-Yoh, no has notado a Pilica extraña?

-Un poco si Annita por que lo preguntas

-No por nada

-Ay Annita...

-Pasa algo?

-No...sabes que?

-Que pasa,no me digas que tienes hambre

-Si eso también,pero yo ...Te amo

-Yo también

-Yoh,podrías quitarme el pañuelo?esque hace calor y no alcanzo a quitarmelo(que me lo quite a mi ¬¬)

Yoh se sentó detrás de la chica,le puso el pelo hacia un lado,buscó el nudo del pañuelo,al principio le costaba pero después con solo un movimiento se lo quitó,el pañuelo fue cayendo lentamente por la espalda de la chica hasta caer al suelo,el joven shaman se fijó por primera vez en el cuello de la chica,era perfecto al igual que ella,Yoh no pudo resistirse a probarlo,Anna se extremeció al sentir los labios de su prometido en el cuello,Anna pronunció su nombre varias veces,Yoh se dió la vuelta para quedar encima de Anna para seguir besando su cuello,la chicase alternaba en hacerle círculos en la espalda,el contacto con la chica le parecía fuego,y a la vez hielo pero era una sensación tan agradable que se negaba a parar.

-Yoh ai shiteru( te amo, te quiero..)-Decía susurrando la chica

-Annita...yo...te..deseo

Anna abrió los ojos,eran tan inocentes,se sonrojó a lo que apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Yoh,se sentía también cada vez que estaba con Yoh,él éntendió la reacción de la chica como un sí,Yoh empezó a quitarle el vestido después los dos solamente se encontraban con una prenda encima,Yoh pasó las manos por la cintura de la chica,la miró a la cara...¿estaba llorando?

-Annita que pasa?

-...

-Es Hao verdad?

-Yoh...¿por que?

-Annita cuando vea a ese maldito te juro que..-Decía Yoh levantandose y abrazando a Anna

(--En otro lugar--)

Alguien miraba atravéz de sus ojos todo lo que pasaba

-Quiero a esa chica...otra vez-Esto último lo dijo casi en susurro(n/a: ya sabeís quien es no?)(Anna: Tonta no des mas pistas¬¬)

(--Con los chicos--)

-Joven Yoh,señorita Anna ya la comida esta lista-Decía Tamao

-Y mi hermanay Len...? como ese le este haciendo algo a mi hermana-Decía Horo enfadado

-Sientate ahí cabeza hueca-Decía Anna-Len no le a hecho nada a tu hermana están entrenando ya vendrán

-Jijiji Annita tiene razón Horo

Pasaron la comida casi sin decir nada,después todos se dirigieron a hacer algo,Horohoro a dormir en un descampado,junto a Tamao y esta leyendo novelas,Yoh y Anna decidieron ir a bañarse al lago donde Pilica antes estuvo entrenando,Len se quedó con Pilica en una colina

(---Con Horohoro---)

Él y Tamao se hallaban en un pequeño descampado,Horo empezaba a despertar...

-Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien y tu que has hecho en estas ...?

-En estas 2 horas?pues leer

-Ay Tamao deberías hacer otras cosas,siempre haces lo mismo,leer y hacer todo para los demás...

-Me gusta ver a los demás bien

-Y tu eres feliz?

-A que te refieres joven?

-A que siempre haces cosas por los demás,no te importa estar mal si los demás estan bien siempre te preocupas pos los demás,tienes que preocuparte también por ti.

-No se porque tendría que preocuparme por mí...que más le importará a la gente si me cuido o no

-A mi si me importa

-Joven...yo...

-No pasa nada te entiendo

(--Con Anna--)

Anna y Yoh se encontraban en el lago,donde antes estaban Pilica y Len,Yoh se estaba bañando parecía un niño pequeño de 3 años o menos y Anna estaba con los pies en el agua sin hacer caso a Yoh,estaba pensando en algo o en alguien

-Annita estás bien?

-Si...

Yoh salió del agua y se sentó junto con Anna.se veía tan diferente a las demás,pero a él le gustaba así y no se iba a perdonar nunca lo que le hizo su hermano...

-Todo por una equivocación-Dijo en susurro Yoh

-Deja de pensar en eso ya-Decía Anna quien le leía el pensamiento-no fue culpa tuya

-Annita..

-Ya basta Yoh,tu no tienes la culpa,deja de culparte

-Gomen

Anna no escuchó se largó a donde habían acampado...

(---Con Pilica---)

-No se lo que me pasa...no puedo evitarlo cada vez que estoy contigo termino haciendo o diciendo cosas que no quiero

-Entonces te arrepientes de todo?

-Ay Len yo no quise...ay siempre te lo tomas todo a mal

-Pilica-Esa no era la voz de Len se extremeció al escucharla,se dió la vuelta seguida de Len,apoyado en un árbol se encontraba un chico de cabellos verde( O.O)y de una mierda profunda y cálida

-Lyzerg...cuanto tiempo!-Decía Pilica corriendo a abrazar al chico Inglés

-Valla veo que te encuentras muy bien,me sentó mal que te retiraras...

-Seguro que mi hermano estará contento de verte-decía la chica cambiando de tema

-Y este quien es?-decía algo molesto Len

-Verás Len este es Lyzerg mi entrenador y uno de mis mejores amigos

-Vamos con mi hermano

Len estaba celoso,Pilica se veía muy contenta de la mano de ese Inglés,cuando llegaron,todos se encontraban al rededor de una fogata y se les veía muy alegre

-Hermano mira a quien me he encontrado-Decía Pilica interrumpiendo

-Lyzerg viejo amigoo,jajaja como has estado?

-Ay Horo tu no cambias,veo que tu y tu hermana estan muy bien verdad?

-Asi es amigo

-Tu...seguro que si eres amigo del cabeza hueca eres igual que él-decía algo divertida Anna

-Ella quien es?

-Anna Kyoyama-interrumpió antes deque Horo dijera algo

-Jijiji Annita,no seas dura-decía Yoh

-Joven quiere algo

-No preociosa señorita...

-Tamao porfavor,no me gustan las formalidades-decía alegremente

-Oye Lyzerg te he contado lo mucho que progresa mi hermana

-Que?-dijeron todos

-Ey tu...el del pelo verde acaso sabes lo de los poderes de Pilica?-Decía friamente Anna

-Si,es más Lyzerg también tiene poderes-Decía Horo

-Lyzerg nunca me lo dijistes-Dijo apenada Pilica

-Seguramente ni me creerías-dijo el peli verde-ni siquiera te crees todavia que tu eres una elegida

La noche pasó entre risas y comentarios sin sentidos,hablando de todo y de nada,hasta que todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas,Lyzerg durmió con Horo ya que no había sitio (xD)pero alguien no podía dormir,Anna Kyoyama no podía dormir,estaba intranquila,sabía que algo no marchaba bien,se levantó y salió fuera de la tienda,se dirigió hasta el lago.

-El agua parece tranquila,pero no lo está, y la luna...ese color rojo solo puede significar una cosa...Hao-Decía la rubia

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta pequeña-Decía el gemelo de Yoh

-A que has venido?

-A por ti-Decía mientras agarraba a la chica

* * *

**Muchíiisimas gracias a quienes leyeron mi finc T.T se que no soy buena escribiendo fincs pero mi ilusión es acabar este finc al menos con 16 reviews n.n soy patética xD muchiiisimas gracias por sus reviews agradecimientos :**

StArFiRe-YuMi: Me has animado mucho con tu reviews me has sacado de mi depresión artística(T.T)perdon por no hacer el lemon de Yoh y Anna pero lo quiero dejar para mas adelante,por que ahora mismo tengo varias ideas en la cabeza...muchos besitos que sepas que tambien puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea,por cierto leí tus fincs y están prexioxos

Reiko Navi-San: Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews,tu también me has sacado de mi depresión al igual que los demás,he seguido tu consejo de empeñarme más en la historia y estuve 3 días para este capítulo T.T y bueno...soy novate llevo2 meses escribiendo y no se mucho pero aprenderé en este capitulo dejé mucho más claro los sentimientos de los dos

Wirny: Claro que lo continuo,aunque no llegue ni a los 16 reviws

Naxa:Muchisimas gracias,y sobretodo muchas gracias por leer mi finc y por tus elogios

Eddy: Claro que lo continúo no me gusta dejar a la gente esperando mucho por un finc,a mi tambien me encanta Len x Pilica

Besitoos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : El rescate de Anna¿Te vienes Lyzerg?


	8. Un mundo de dimensiones

Capítulo8: Un mundo de dimensiones  
Por: Dayan

Capítulo 8 al fin muajajaja en este finc aprecerá Jeanne?no se sabe...xD pero si que va aparecer a alguien que no se vana esperar..alguien que tiene que ver en el pasado de Lyzerg

Una aclaración que seguro todos estaís así O.o en el capitulo anterior cuando encuentran a Lyzerg puse que tenia una mierda profunda y calida, queria decir una mirada pero no se lo que paso,debió ser que no miré al teclado I'm sorry

(---Cambio de escena---)

(---_pensamientos---)  
_  
Letras en negritas: canciones

S.k no me pertenece

* * *

------- 

-El agua parece tranquila,pero no lo está, y la luna...ese color rojo solo puede significar una cosa...Hao-Decía la rubia

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta pequeña-Decía el gemelo de Yoh

-A que has venido?

-A por ti-Decía mientras agarraba a la chica

----

-Hao Asakura sueltame-Gritaba la chica quien con sus alaridos despertó a todos menos a Len y Lyzerg quienes estaban lejos de poder oír

-Maldito sueltala-Decía Yoh

-No Yoh vete,Tamao Horo Pilica vosotros también este desgraciado es capaz de lo peor,iros con Len

-Tu novia tiene razón hermanito-decía algo burlón-Ay tienen un regalo-Decía hao mientras desaparecía entre las sombras

Cada uno de los chicos se vió envueltos en diferentes sitios,

(--Con Yoh--)

-Donde estoy?

-En otra dimensión-Decía un chico vestido de blanco

-Quien eres?-preguntaba el joven tranquilo

-Marco,el encargado de tu muerte...

-Ji ji ji tu no me pondrás una mano encima nunca...

-Eso crees?

El chico se lanzó sobre Yoh a lo que este solo esquivó,Marco lo intentó varias veces,el chico era demasiado rápido,Marco,se detuvo, a lo que Yoh miraba sorprendido,el chico pronunciaba palabras,su cuerpo se iluminaba,en el rostro de Marco se formó una sonrisa malévola

-Shi ne(muere)-Decía Marco mientras lanzaba un hechizo que Yoh no pudo percibir,que lo dejó pegado a la pared,no se podía mover estaba indefenso...

-Eso es lo que defiendes a tu novia?-Decía divertido Marco-yo me hubiera buscado otro ni siquiera sabes defenderte¿como pensabas defender a tu novia?

El chico estaba haciendo enfadar a Yoh,el no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a su Anna,Marco no dejaba de golpearlo y lanzarle hechizos cada vez más poderosos,lo iba a matar,no podía dejar que ese desgraciado saliera vivo,podría hacerle daño a Anna y era lo menos que el quería

-Anna-susurraba Yoh mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad

-Veo que eres más dificil de lo que yo pensaba

-Hiraku(luz)...Akai(Rojo)

-Luz y Rojo¿que haces niño?

Marco tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara,no podía creer lo que veía el jóven,estaba exausto,sus ropas estaban rotas por la batalla,en cualquier momento caería no resistiría más sus heridas eran graves...pero su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad,iba a defender a la persona más importante para él

-Hizashii(luz de sol)-Decía el joven de cabellos alborotados,diciendo esto una luz cegadora se apoderó del cuerpo del joven,quien dejó a Marco en una esquina sangrando,y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo,Yoh no creía lo que veía¿lo mató?ese era el duro Marco?poco a poco la nada y las paredes que cubrían a Yoh fueron desapareciendo,para volver otra vez al sitio donde su hermano se llevo a su Annita,aquel lago donde se encontró a Lyzerg y Len ambos mirando hacia el descampado

-Lyzerg,Len-decía Yoh

-Donde estan todos?-Preguntó Len

Yoh contó todo a Lyzerg a lo que este se asombró.

-Len,Lyzerg porque a vosotros no os ha pasado nada?

-Yo estaba muy lejos no podía oirles-dijo Len

-Y tu Lyzerg

-Yo cuando duermo,siempre me rodea un escudo,que no permite que nadie me encuentre,y no pude oir nada

-Annita...Horo..Tamao...Pilica...ser fuertes...

-Quieres verlos?-Decía Lyzerg mientras una de sus manos se levantaba hacia el cielo,en la mano de este se fomó un circulo,el cuál mostraba a sus amigos,Yoh se sorprendió...pero faltaba algo...

-Y Anna?

-Hao,tiene mucho poder,no podemos ver donde se encuentra...

(---Con Horo---)

-Y esto que es¿y por que estoy aqui?

-Esto es otra dimensión y estás aquí por ordenes de Hao..

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunto algo confuso Horo

-Cevin-decía un hombre misterioso que portaba una careta

-Encantado yo soy Horohoro

-¬¬ por que estás tan contento?vas a morir

-Un amigo mio,me enseñó a no perder la calma nunca,aunque se este cerca de la muerte..,** n.n**

-Chaval...estas majara no?

-No n.n

-O.o''

-Bueno mascarita te vas a quedar ahí o vas a hacer algo?

Cevin intentó golpearle varias veces,era inútil,el chico era muy fuerte

-Que mala puntería creo que deberías quitarte la careta

-Y tu por que no te quitas esa maceta del pelo?pareces un jardín

-Te estás metiendo con mi pelo?¬¬-decía alterado Horohoro mientras sacaba su tabla y lo golpeaba dejando a Cevin con algunas heridas-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi pelo

-Maldito mocoso-decía Cevin quitandose la careta dejando al descubierto dos ojos color safiro(eso m lo invente xD)-no me das ni para empezar mocoso

Cevin lanzó su careta al aire,dijo palabras en un idioma extraño que no era ni chino ni japonés,debía ser alguna lengua antigua,cuando terminó su máscara se iluminó creando fuego por toda la habiación

-Tengo el poder del fuego,en cambio tu...tienes el poder del hielo sabes lo que significa eso?que tus poderes son vulnerables a mí

(---_el tio este se piensa que soy tonto muajajaa ahora verá--)pensaba Horo _

Horohoro se montó en su tabla y sue pronunciando un hechizo,dejando toda la habitación de hielo,en el rostro se reflejaba alegría,pero en el de Marco burla

-Mocoso,el fuego derrite el hielo,así que mejor vete preparándote por que vas a morir quemado

-Eso crees?y yo que pensaba que eras más listo

-Como dices?

-Lo que oyes...el hielo es agua en estado sólido,si el agua se derrite apaga el fuego,al tener el poder del hielo también tengo el del agua-mientras decía eso el hielo se fue convirtiendo en agua y se fueron apagando las llamas,Horo estaba realmente contento

-Y Ahora rapsodia de agua(lo sake de Sailor Moon eske soy pesima para los ataques) y para rematar...Hielo-mientras decía eso una carga de agua dejó a Cevin en la pared,y un capa de hielo lo empezaba a cubrir dejandolo inmovilizado,y las paredes también empezaron a desaparecer y dejando a un Horohoro confuso

-Yoh?

-Horo menos mal que estás bien -Decía Lyzerg

-Horohoro,hemos visto como has luchado,eres muy valiente,te sirvió de mucho haber recordado todo lo que te enseñé-dijo Yoh

-Sabes Horohoro?Creo que el tío ese tenía razón tienes unos pelos...-decía Len

-Como dices...?

-Oigan ya vale-decía Lyzerg

-Es verdad tenemos que ayudar a Anna-decía Horo

-Ji j amigo no creo, hasta que Tamao y Pilica no salgan de esas dimensiones no podremos hacer nada por Annita

-Hermanita...-mascullaba Horo

(---Con Tamao---)

-Horo?Len?Pilica?Joven Yoh?donde estaís?

-Lamento decirle,que sus amigos no están aquí

-Quien es usted?(porque toos preuntan lo mismo n.n'?)(Anna:porque es tu guión...)

-Me llamo Meene, tu debes de ser Tamao no es cierto?

-Asi es

-Por cierto,no me subestimes...que yo sea la única mujer no significa que sea la más débil,es más te ves fuerte y si Hao me encomendó tu muerte será por algo

Tamao quien no sabía que hacer decidió golpearla,la chica era fuerte,pero su oponente aún más,no había tierra presente,así que no podía utilizar sus poderes¿que haría?no podía enfrentar a la chica siempre a golpes era muy buena esquivava con facilidad.

-A ver,dime tus últimas palabras antes de morir, y se los diré a tus amiguitos-Decía la chica Tamao no respondía-Wao chica veo que no quieres decir nada antes de tu muerte,debes de estar muy sola no?-Diciendo esto la chica sacó de su traje blanco una pistola,quien la puso en el pecho de Tamao y disparó sin más dejando a la chica inconsiente en el suelo.

(---_No puede ser...me estoy muriendo...y nadie viene...realmente estoy sola...pero Horohoro...yo...yo lo amo no puedo quedarme aquí,espera se supone que estoy en la nada,y que no hay ningun elemento...pero la tierra puede venir hacia mí..--) _

_-_Horohoro espérame-decía Tamao mientras sus ojos brillaban

-Todavía no te has muerto?

-No...todavía no...por el poder que me fue concedido,que la tierra venga a mí-Diciendo esto,en los pies de Tamao se formó un círculo de tierra esta apoyó su mano en el suelo crando un terremoto que llegó hasta su oponente,dejandola incosiente,y al rededor se formó un sarsa ahogándola hasta llevarla a la muerte,y regresar a Tamao a su dimensión

-Tamao-Decía Horohoro

-Mis heridas...

-De que hablas Tamao-decía Lyzerg

-La mujer que me atacó en la nada,me disparó en el corazón pero ya no tengo heridas...

-Jijiji verás al volver de aquella dimensión se te curaron las heridas y estás como si nada hubiera pasado

-Oye están todos pero donde están Anna y Pilica?-Preguntó confusa Tamao quien todavía no entendía nada

-Verás Tamao,Anna fue raptada por Hao como ya sabrás, y Pilica...está en otra dimensión,como en la que has estado tú-Decía Len-y sin Pilica no podemos vencer a Hao

-Pero Len,Casi me matan,imaginate a Pilica,ella casi no tiene consiencia de sus poderes no sabe utilizarlos

-Tamao no hables así de mi hermana

-Oigann calmense,mejor ver lo que pasa-Decía Lyzerg levantando la mano de nuevo

(--Con Pilica--)

-No sé quien eres y por que me has traido aquí pero mejor que se muestre-decía Pilica mirando a todas direcciones

-Estoy aqui-Decía un hombre apareciendo detrás de ella-Mi nombre es Venstar fiel seguidor a Hao

-Señor como se llame,podría quitarse detrás de mí no es recomendable que se quede detrás-Decía Pilica

-Y por que debería hacerle caso?-susurraba el hombre en su oreja,para luego pasar a besar su cuello

Pilica no lo soportó,no quería que nadie la besara,que nadie le susurrara de esa forma si no era Len,la chica estiró hacia atrás su codo denadole a Venstar en el estómago,retorciendose del dolor

-Maldita ...

-Se lo advertí

El hombre sacó de su capa una pistola,no era una pistola normal,esta estaba cargada de pequeños explosivos,el apuntó con la pistola hacia al pecho de la chica,apretó el gatillo,la chica era rápida y saltó,la bala no le alcanzó,cayó al suelo en posición de gato(ya sabeís estilo catwoman xD)se levantó y corrió hacia él,cuando lo tuvo delante saltó y le dió una patada en la cara,pero algo no estaba en sus planes,el chico la agarró del pie,esta cayó desplomandose en el suelo dandose un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-Eres rápida pero no tanto como yo

El hombre agarró ambas manos de Pilica y se puso encima de ella,apuntando con su pistola en el pecho de la chica,quien no pensó dos veces en disparar,una dos tres,Venstar perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces la disparó,Pilica soltaba mucha sangre en cualquier momento su vida se apagaría

(--_Hermanito,perdóname yo no quiero dejarte sola coo lo hicieron mamá y papá,pero este es mi destino...esta es mi muerte ---)  
_  
-''Pilica''-dijeron dos voces

Esta abrió los ojos lentamente,vió a un hombre vestido de negro,de ojos azules y pelo negro, al lado de este había una mujer de semblante preocupado,quien vestía con un largo vestido blanco que contrastaba con su pelo azul

-Mamá,Papá?

-Hija,no puedes morirte,tu muerte todavía no está escrita -Decía su madre

-Pero mamá...mis heridas me dieron el corazón...os he vuelto a fallar...papá perdoname,por dedicarme al boxeo..se que nunca te gusto

-Eso ya no importa tu te vas a poner bien

Diciendo esto,la mano de la mujer comenzó a brillar y pasó por el cuerpo de su hija sus manos,las heridas de la joven se cerraron,y sus ojos se llenaron de vida otra vez...

-Hija ahora tienes que volver,y salir de esa dimensión,no olvides que siempre te estamos viendo y que te queremos,y dile a Horohoro que también lo queremos mucho-la chica abrió los ojos lentamente(staba en estado de Shock)y vió a su oponente guardando la pistola dispuesto a irse

-A donde cree que va?

-Tú...sigues viva...

-Ya ve ...

-Pequeña esta es tu tumba..

-No..no es mi tumba,es la suya

Diciendo esto,al rededor de Pilica se forman esferas de diferente color significando la Tierra el agua el fuego y el viento,las esferas formaron una sola que salieron dirgidas hacia el cuerpo de su oponente dejandolo casi sin fuerzas

-Te voy a librar de tu sufrimiento

Pilica se acercó al que era su agresor hasta hace un momento,para convertirse en su asesina,deslizó las manos hasta las de Venstar y quitó su pistola,la colocó el el pecho de este cerró los ojos y disparó con fuerza el gatillo,la chica desendió de la nada a donde Yoh Horo nada más verla se abalanzó sobre ella

-Hermanita,lo hemos visto todo ese idota...

-Ese idiota me ''mató''.

-Joven Pilica se encuentra bien-Decía Tamao algo apenada por lo que minutos antes dijo

-Si,hermano cuando ese idiota me mató vi a mamá y a papá ellos me ayudaron,me dieron recuerdos para tí ...

-Oigan y Anna?-Decía Lyzerg

-Pilica hay que buscar a Annita

-Pero Yoh no podemos enfrentarnos a Hao sin nada...-Decía Pilica

-Hermanita,nadie de los que está aquí utiliza armas,solo tu y Lyzer y Lyzerg nunca la suelta,ve tú nosotros te esperamos

Pilica se adentró a donde acamparon,se puso una falda larga a la que le hizo dos aberturas a los lados para así moverse mejor y se puso una camisa de mangas caídas, a su espalda cargó su arco,en el cinto de la falda se colocó las 2 espadas(k armada la chica xD)al salir Len se quedó fascinado al ver a la chica y se ofreció a cargar su arco

-JIJI vamos en busca de Annita...

- A donde creen que van?

-Tú otra vez...-Dijo Len

-Si esa misma...

-Donde dejastes a la chica del pelo rojo-decía Pilica

-Ella murió por el camino,nos atacaron y Kanna la mató esa mocosa-Decía la joven rubia,señalando a Pilica

Lyzerg se dió la vuelta a ver que pasaba,los dos se quedaron sorprendidos despues de 2 años se volvían a ver...

-Marion...

-Lyzerg tú...

-jijiji se conocen?-decía algo confundido Yoh

-Sí...fue hace mucho...

**Flash Back**

Hace dos años en un lugar de Inglaterra,una chica rubia de mirada fria caminaba sola por la calle,dos hombres la pusieron con la pared intentando propasarse con ella.

-Sueltenmee

-Cuando yo quiera preociosa

-La chica a dicho que la suelten,par de desgraciados-Decía un chico de cabellos verde apareciendo de la nada

-Anda niño vete a tu casa

El chico de pelo verde sonrió,se acercó a ellos,sin usar más mínima fuerza los dejó en el suelo,la chica estaba temblando,se desmayó el chico la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su casa,la acostó en su cuarto..la chica comenzaba a despertar...

-Ey estás bien

-Usted¿por que me ha traído¿Ya se han ido?

-Tranquila descansa no te hare daño,noto cierto poder en usted...usted tiene...

-Poderes?si...por eso me buscan son hombres de Hao..pronto vendrán otra vez por mí

-Por que la buscan a usted exactamente..?

-Verá yo fui concedida con el don de destruir lo que se me antoje...y Hao quiere encontrarme para destruir a quienes están en contra de él...no deje que me pase nada por favor

-Shh no se preocupe..aquí estará segura

-Ay que tonta con tanta historia no me he presentado..me llamo MarionPhauna

**-**Lyzerg Diethel..será mejor que descanse

Los días pasaron..los chicoscada vez se iban conociendo más y un extraño sentimiento se despertaba en ellos,pero un día de tormenta

-Marion tengo que hablar contigo

-Si dime

-Yo tengo que irme 4 meses fuera a entrenar...te llevaría conmigo...pero estaría entrenando todos los días y no podría cuidarte de Hao

-Lo sabía-decía furiosa la chica-Nadie cumple sus promesas conmigo lárgate ya de una vez

-Marion yo...

-Olvidame

Al chico no le quedó más remedio que cojer sus cosas y marcharse ante la mirada fría y triste de Marion...al pasar los cuatro meses el chicó volvió, y lo único que encontró fue una nota bajo su cama,media arrugada y con algunas manchas de sangre que ponía Te amo

**Fin Flash Back**

-Te odio Lyzerg..

-Marion yo...

-Tan difícil fue cumplir tu palabra?

-Pensaba volver antes

-Pues pensastes mal..dos meses después de que tu te fuistes Hao me encontró y no me quedó otra que unirme a él

-Marion por favor perdóname

-No Lyzerg...quiero pedirte algo

-Dime

-Quiero que me lleves contigo para vengarme de Hao

-Que?-dijeron todos que estaban escuchando su conversación

* * *

Fin capítulo 8 pondría agradecimientos pero ejem no he recibido ni uno...

Que pasará en el próximo capítulo...me quedó bastante mal aunque estuve 4 días en él...

En el próximo capítulo: el rescate de Anna y las confesiones de Hao 


	9. Nuestro destino salvas a Anna

Capítulo 8: Nuestra misión es salvar a Anna,las confesiones de Hao  
Por: Dayan

Lamento la demora pero esque estoy muy atareada con los exámenes y todo eso de la escuela,las pocas personas que leeís mi finc me vaís a matar por no haber puesto a Jeanne pero la guardo para lo último muajajajjaja

(----Cambio de escena----)

(---_pensamientos---) _

**Letra en negrita: Canciones y flash backs

* * *

**

------

-No Lyzerg...quiero pedirte algo

-Dime

-Quiero que me lleves contigo para vengarme de Hao

-Que?-dijeron todos que estaban escuchando su conversación

**---- **

**-**No oyeron?o están sordos me voy con ustedes

-Marion-decía algo apenado Lyzerg al no obetener respuesta de la chica

-Jijiji esta bien cuantos mas mejor,pero vamos a Por Annita-Decía Yoh

(---_Es increíble..su amada está con Hao y esta tranquilo---)-pensaba Marion _

(_--No me fio nada de esa rubia...--)-Pensaba Len_ quien salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro,era la de Pilica,lo miraba confundido

-No te gusta la chica verdad?

-No

-Ya te acostumbrarás

-Oye a que esperamos?vamos ya-decía Horo

-Pero joven Horohoro es de noche sería muy peligrosos pasar el bosque de noche...

-Jijiji es verdad creo que lo mejor seria pasar la noche aqui

-Esta bien..iré a dejar mis armas-decía Pilica

-Pero como vamos a dormir-preguntó Lyzerg

-Igual que lo hemos hecho siempre,..-decía Horo

-Yo dormiré solo-dijo Yoh...

-Pero Marion donde dormirá joven?

-Con Lyzerg que ya que se conocen..-Decía el joven chino lanzandole frías miradas a Marion

-Si no hay mas remedioo-Decía Marion

Todos entraron a sus respectivas tiendas de acampadas...

(--Con Yoh--)

-No te proecupes Annita,mi Koi(amor)te salvaré anque tenga que dar mi vida por tí-Decía Yoh,sumiendose en sueños-Esta vez mi hermano no se saldra con la suya otra vez-cayó profundamente dormido(xDD)

(--Con Horo--)

-Tamaoo deja de agarrarme,le voy a dar a ese chino lo que se merece...quien se habrá creido para dormir con mi hermana

-Vamos joven Horohoro dejalos...

-Esta bien pero con una condicion-Dijo el chico contento

-Cúal?

-Que dejes de llamarme ''joven''Horohoro,solo Horohoro o simplemente Horo esta bien?

-De acuerdo,pero tu tienes que llamarme Tamao...

-Ok asi será Tamao...

-Buenas noches Horo

(--Con lyzerg--)

-Marion..

-Quieres algo?quiero dormir...

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo contigo no..no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a hacer daño

-Escuháme por favor te lo pido

-No!-El grito de Marion pareció escucharse hasta el mismo infierno,varios pájaros que habitaban un árbol,volaron alertados por el grito de la chica

El joven Lyzerg,rodeó con sus manos a la chica por la cintura atrayendola hacía él hasta queda frente a frente,el chico enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Marion la chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos,o incluso más

-Perdoname...yo solo quise protegerte-Decía el chico entre sollozos

Se fue separando poco a poco de ella,las lagrimas bortaban del chico,en los ojos de los dos se podían ver grandes sentimientos a puntos de ser bordados...pero ella no se dejaría vencer por sus sentimientos...ella la fría Marion vencida?Jámas.El chico la miraba con ojos suplicantes llenos de lágrimas,a esta le dio una gran punzada en el corazón todavía lo amaba,y sabía que él también se había pasado mucho recordandola,podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Lyzerg..me abandonastes crees que eso merece perdón?-decía de forma suave y a la ves acusadora

-Marion,yo me fuí para poderte proteger,quería aumentar mis poderes y matar a Hao,cuando creí estar preparado,dispuse mi camino,maté a mucha gente,tal vez inocentes,castigados por Hao,después de una semana vagando...Un hombre de Hao me encontró,casi me mata,estuve 3 meses en un hospital-El chico tenía la voz quebrada,reprímia su dolor-por eso no te pude ir a buscar

-Lyzerg-La chica se quedó atónita con las palabras del chico no sabía que había pasado eso ¿le estaría mintiendo?no puede ser..el nunca le mentiría de esa forma,el chico hablaba serio

-Perdoname por favor Mari-La chica se sorprendió al escuchar al chico llamarla por su dimintivo,hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía,poco a poco los muros de hielo de la chica se fueron derritiendo...

-Marion...yo te amo,desde el primer momento en que te vi,perdoname porfavor yo no quise que nada de esto pasara-La chica movió la cabeza dando a entender que lo perdonaba

El chico,levantó la barbilla de la chica poco a poco,hasta quedar a la misma altura,ambos notaban el cálido aliendo del otro,el chico se inclinó un poco más sobre ella,posando sus labios en los suyos,el chico insitó a Marion con la lengua(xD lo que se m ocurre a mi)a lo que Marion aceptó,el contacto cada vez era más profundo,la chica pasó sus manos por encima del cuello del peli-verde(xD)lo que antes era hielo se estaba conviertiendo en fuego,pero claro...todo tiene un final,sus cuerpos se separaron,pidiendo aire,el chico embozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Lyzerg no me vuelvas a dejar otra vez-Decía la chica aferrandose a él-Ai shiteru

-No lo haré,yo tambien te quiero

Los dos jóvenes se sumieron en sueños,por fin después de tanto tiempo,se habían encontrado,se abían confesado y habían demostrados sus sentimientos,ahora si eran felices

(--En otro lugar--)

Una chica de pelo azul celesto,como el mismo cielo en la mañana más despejada,estaba sentada a la orillas de un pequeño lago,observaba la luna,le daba tanta tranquilidad estar sumida en la oscuridad,se quitó las sandalias que llebaba y metió los pies en el agua,era relajante y a la vez extremecedor

-Eres una imprudente lo sabías Pilica?

-Len...

-Ese lago,pueden haber miles de cosas,tal ves un cocodrilo-Decía el chico,lo último no lo dijo enserio,estaba seguro que no habían cocodrilos o caimanes o cualquier cosa,pero la chica podría coger un resfriado

La chica rápidamente sacó los pies del agua y se puso las sandalias,y se alejó del lago,se dirigió hacía donde Len,que estaba de pie apoyado en un árbol,se sentó apoyada con la espalda en el árbol que ocupaba Len,esta lo miró de reojo y vió en la cara de Len una pequeña sonrisa

-No hay cocodrilos ni nada verdad?-pregunto la chica un poco enfadada

-Claro que no,esto es un sitio cerrado,te lo dije,por que seguramente te resfriarias.

-Len-decía la chica de forma suplicante-no me vuelvas a asustar así

-Eatá bien-Decía el chico sentandose al lado de ella

-Sabes cuando salga de aquí,lo primero que voy a hacer,es montarme en un ring y plocarme como la mejor boxeadora del mundo

Len se entristeció al oír las palabras de la chica,no había pensado en esto,cuando esto acabe alomejor no la vería más,tal vez en portadas de revistas,y debajo con letras grandes: PILICA LA MEJOR BOXEADORA DEL MUNDO,se lo estaba imáginando,miles de pretendientes,entre ellos él,no no podía dejarla ir,no ahora que comprendía todo

-No,por favor-Decía el chico susurrando en su oido

-¿Nani?-preguntó la chica

-Por favor Pilica,quedate conmigo-decía el chico susurrando y a la vez sollosando en su oido-no quiero que te vallas

La chica se sorprendró,nunca dudó poder escuchar tal cosa de Len,lo fue apratando poco a poco de si,el chico estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos,el chico no aguantó más las lágrimas no podía controlarlas,rompió a llorar,no importaba quien lo estubiera observando,se sentía tan invulnerable cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Len no llores por favor

-Ya se que soy un egoista Pilica,pero no quiero que te vallas-decía el chico sin dejar que la chica hablara

La chica,lo miró,se derretía nada más ver esa mirada,sin más pensarlo lo besó,el chico tardó en reaccionar,el chicó entreabiró la boca,para dejar que sus lenguas batallaran,demostrandose todo lo que sentían,la chica,sabía que no se podía quedar con Len,pero tampoco podía alejarse que haría?solo le vino una idea en mente,cuando sus cuerpos pidieron aire..

-Len...lo he decidido..quiero que vengas conmigo y con los demás a Tokio

-Pilica...enserio?

-Si...¿quieres?

-Por supuesto-el chico la abrazó quería saber si era real que no estaba soñando..poco a poco el sueño los venció y quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y se pusieron en camino,todos se armaron de lo que fuera necesario,el camino no fue muy animado,por lo que se pueda decir,Horohoro era el único que lo animaba con sus ocurrencias,poco a poco fueron atravesando el bosque hasta notar una precensia muy fuerte de magia

(--En otro lugar--)

-Hao sacame de aquí

-No puedo Anna

-Pronto vendrán por mí

-No creo,estamos dentro de un campo de mágia

-Maldito

-Anna dejame estar contigo yo podría darte todo lo que quisieras,incluso podría cambiar

-Yo no te quiero como algo más pero me gustaría que cambiaras

-No podría sin ti...

-Por que yo Hao?

-Eres diferente a las demás...eres una diosa, y sobre todo eres la única persona que no me tiene miedo...Te Amo

-Pero yo amo a Yoh

-Ese maldito de mi hermano siempre consigue lo que quiere...

-Hao las personas no elegimos a quien amar

-Anna yo..te deseo ...otra vez-esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

-Por favor Hao..

En ese momento a Hao le da un fuerte dolor de cabeza,todo se vuelve negro la luna llena la única luz ,se ven siete figuras corriendo por el bosque,intentó distinguir pero la visión se fue

-Hao que pasa?

-Anna no lo vistes?

-Ver el que?

-Tuve una visión,acaso tu no la vistes?

(---_Yo la vi..se que era Yoh se que venía a por mi pero que le digo?---) _

-Hao esque últimamente mis poderes no funcionan bien,seguramente será por el campo de magia que hay

En ese momento unas voces de fuera llamaron a Hao,era su fiel ayudante Opacho,el también tenía visiones,era la mano derecha de Hao en los combates,así podría saber las técnicas de su cntrincantes.

-Amo Hao,ya vienen

-Quienes?

-Tu hermano

Hao miró de reojo a Anna quien estaba con la cabeza baja,Hao la descubrió,sabía que ella también lo había visto,Anna estaba segura de que Hao la mataría por mentirle

-Opacho retirate

-Si amo.

Opacho salió cerrando la puerta,Hao estabareamente furioso,Anna simplemente tenía la cabeza baja

-Tu lo sabías maldita

Hao agarró a Anna ,el chico se sorprendió al no encontrar respuesta de la chica,soltó a la chica y su mano se dirigió a su barbilla,levantó poco a poco la cabea,los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos,no pudo contener las lágrimas,Hao la miraba confundido¿Anna llorando?las lágrimas de la rubia mojaban la mano de Hao,haciendolo estremecer y haciendo que su corazón sintiera una punzada de dolor

-Por que lloras?

-Me vas a matar por no habertelo dicho verdad?

-Anna..no te voy a matar,sabes que nunca te haría daño...pero tenemos que irnos..

-Irnos a donde?

-A lo más alto de esta torre...Yoh ya viene...Espiritu de fuego encargate

-No,no Hao por favor deja a Yoh irse..prometo quedarme contigo...

-Claro que te quedaras conmigo..pero tengo que asegurarme que Yoh no se meta mas en medio

Diciendo eso Hao se llevo a Anna a lo mas alto donde allí podian ver lo que pasaba

Yoh..abrió la puerta no se encontró nada...entonces Horo y los demás entraron en ese momento la puerta se cerro...

-El espírutu de fuego..-Decía Marion quien ya sabia de quien se trataba

-Te refieres al espiritu que siempre acompaña a Hao?aquel al que la gente teme?-Preguntó Tamao

-Si asi es..está aqui...

En eso aparece una llamarada..

Espiritu de fuego: mmm...no me daís ni para empezar

Yoh empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego

Espiritu: Yo soy de fuego tus ataques son inmunes a mi...

Entonces Len lanzó una ráfaga de aire dejandolo en la pared

Espiritu: No me haceís ni cosquillas

-Tierra...causa un gran terremoto y deja a este individuo ahogarse-Decía Tamao mientras ponía su mano en el suelo y se concentraba  
Un gran temblor hizopresencia en la sala..todos cayeron debajo del espiritu de fuego se abrió una gran grieta..que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo y una zarza empezó a rodearle...Pilica que todavía no había hecho acto cogió el arco y lazó varios flechas que atravesaron las zarzas y dandole al espiritu en la cabeza y en el pecho

-Es inútil...-Decía Marion-Esos ataques no hacen efecto...mira como rompe las zarzas..mira las felchas como se derriten...

Espiritu: Soy invencible...

En otro lugar una chica de pelos rubios se encontraba asombrada viendo lo que sucedía aquel espíritu era invencible..ella tenía que ayudar...miró para los lados..vió que Hao estaba encantado viendo el espectáculo..Anna junto las manos y las puso en su pecho(como si fuera a rezar)Se concentró en el espíritu..y poco a poco le fuequitando fuerza...

Anna: Chicos ahora os toca a vosotros...

(---Donde Yoh---)

-Mirad...se esta tambaleando-Decía Horo

-Alguien con algun poder mental lo ha hecho-Decía Marion..

-Hao?-pregunto Lyzerg

-No creo que Hao quisiera debilitar a su espírutu más fuerte...-Decía Len-Esto tiene que ser...

-Mi annita...

-La única manera de vencerlo es usando un arma de filo..clavada directamente en su corazón-Decía Marion-Hao me lo confesó un dia

-Los únicos que podemos usar la espada aqui somo Len y yo...

-Lo haré yo..

-Len..dejame a mi...por favor-Decía suplicante Pilica

-Pilica yo no puedo dejarte hacer esto...yo te amo..no te quiero perder

-Prometo estar bien..

-Hermanita...T.T Esta chica siempre hace lo que quiere

Pilica dió un salto colocandose delante del espíritu,de su falda colgaban dos espadas que no dudó en desembainar...

-Preparate para morir-Decía Pilica

La chica saltaba intentando darle al corazón..el espiritu era más rápido lograba darle grandes golpes a Pilica,dejandola contra la pared...los gritos ahogados de su hermano no eran escuchados por ella..ahora ella tenía que ser valiente y no mirar atrás,Pilica dió otro salto más para quedar justamente detrás de el espiritu,cuando este dió la vuelta Pilica saltó clavandole la espada en el corazón,antes de que el espiritu de fuego muriera con una mano le dió un gran golpe a Pilica,quien casi cae desplomada al suelo..si no llega hacer por el viento...

-Len gracias casi me mato...

Len no dijo nada solo se quedó quieto viendo como Horohoro corría por ella

-Hermanita...eres una imprudente...-Decía horo llorando abrazando a su hermana-Gracias Len...

-Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si

-Tenemos que ir con Hao-Decía Marion-Anna todavía está con él...

-Mi Annita...ya voy

Todos subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una puera que sin más se abrió,Yoh y sus amigos estaban allí¿Tan fuertes eran que pudieron derrotar a su mejor espiritu?No..alguien los había ayudado..y si ese alguien se encontraba ahora mismo sonriendo al ver a Yoh,Hao miró de reojos a todos pero había alguien que momentos atrás no había percibido..Marion..

-Valla hermanito,llegas justo en el mejor momento verdad Anna?

-Sueltala maldito-Decía Marion

-Valla que tenemos aquí...a una pequeña gran taidora-Decía furioso Hao

-No se de que se enfada..fuiste tu quien me enseñó a traicionar-La voz de Marion era desafiente.

**Flash Back **

Era una noche de luna llena,Hao se encontraban con sus 3 seguidoras...

-Kanna nunca aprenderás,eres una imprudente...-Decía Hao

-Pero amo perdonela-Decía una chica de cabellos rojizos(nu me akuerdo el nombre)

-No,sois estúpidas no sabeís hacer nada ecepto Marion,que hace sus trabajos bien-Decía Hao señalando a una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada fría

-Pero amo,dadnos una oportunidad a mi y a Kanna

-No ya estoy harto de darles oportunidades...retiraros..Marion quiero hablar contigo

Hao agarró de la mano a la chica rubia y se la llevó a su habitación...

-Señor que hacemos aqui?

-Tu que crees?Decía Hao besandole el cuello,

poco a poco la fue desnudando hasta quedar el también sin ropa(n/a: Yo kero ver a Hao sin ropaaa)(Marion: No te pierdes gran cosa...)(n/a: o.O)la tumbo sobre la cama,siguió besando su cuello,para luego dirigirse a sus labios,la chica lo aceptaba sin saber por que.

**Ella y yo dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dioss **

Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amorr

(fragmento ella y yo de don omar y aventura)

-Amo esto está mal...que pensaría Kanna si nos viera?está enamorada de usted

-Vamos Marion..eres una chica fría y muy lista no te va a pasar nada por traicionarla...no me digas que le has cogido cariño

Hao,se tumbó otra vez encima de ella,quería entrar no se lo pensó lo hizo,la chica le besaba y sin saber por que,su amo la estaba llevando al cielo,nunca pensó sentirse así...pero detrás de esa gran puerta había alguien escuhandotodo lo que pasaba...

-Kanna estas bien-preguntó la pelirroja

-Llevo años siendole fiel a Hao, y solo hace 1 mes desde que vino Marion y oye...

-Anda vamos a dormir

A partir de esa noche,Hao y Marion se veían todas las noches traicionando a Kanna

**Fin flash Back **

**-**Lo recuerdas Hao?

-Nunca lo olvidaría...eres única en la cama

-Maldito..bastardo-Decía Lyzerg al oir esas palabras de Marion

-Hermano suelta a Anna ahora mismo

-Te piensas que es tan fácil?la soltaré cuando yo quiera

-Te voy a matar

-Adios hermanito

Diciendo esto Hao desapareció con Anna,y donde antes Hao estaba ocupando apareció una esfera plateada brillante que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera,se podía distinguir que era una mujer¿pero quien?

-Que es lo que pasa-Preguntó asustada Pilica

-El arma más poderosa de Hao Iron Maiden Jeanne-Dijo secamente la chica

* * *

**Muahahahahah por fin aparecio Jeanne jijiiji ahora a los pocos que leeis mi finc los dejare en suspense xDDD weno este finc solo contara de dos capitulos mas y de la segunda parte xD es decir empezare otro finc nuevo cuando acabe este haciendo la continuacion xDD Bueno espero que a todos lo que lo leyeron le gustara **


End file.
